Disturbia
by Yane26
Summary: Misterio e intriga, ese es el común denominador que ronda la vida de Elsa Blair. ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan fascinante? Anna no lo sabe, pero está dispuesta a llegar al fondo del enigma, sumergiéndose en un laberinto de amor y peligro que la conduce a sorprendentes revelaciones.
1. Aguamarina

_**~DISTURBIA~**_

* * *

 _Hola, a ti que estás a punto de leer este fic, bienvenido :)_

 _Antes de empezar, debo advertirte algunas cosas importantes:_

 _Aquí encontrarás contenido ELSANNA, por lo que si te disgustan los escritos basados en parejas del mismo sexo será mejor que te abstengas, ya que no deseo incomodarte de ninguna manera._

 _También debes saber que este fic contiene drama, acompañado de romance y misterio. En él se tratarán temas un poco fuertes, por lo que es probable que la categoría suba a M cuando menos te lo esperes._

 _Se desarrolla en la época actual y está basado en un contexto más real, por lo que los castillos y carruajes de princesas no los verás tanto como en Frozen. Tal vez se mencionen una que otra vez, pero esto no es un cuento de hadas._

 _Elsa no tendrá poderes de hielo, pero conservará su esencia al igual que Anna. La esencia de ellas procuro no cambiarla, así que en eso puedes estar tranquilo._

 _Creo que con eso termino mi ronda de advertencias, si a pesar de ellas decides continuar pues magnifico, que disfrutes la lectura ;)_

 _LOS PERSONAJES DE FROZEN NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. "** **Aguamarina"**

* * *

El despertador sonó sacándola bruscamente de su mundo de sueños, ese lugar perfecto lleno de fantasías que la hacia sentirse en medio de las nubes, como si caminara en un fino manto de plumas y un dulce aroma de exquisita tranquilidad la embriagara por completo. Un hermoso paraíso en el que podía ser ella misma y comportarse como la chica que había querido ser, donde podía encontrar a montones eso que tanto añoraba y necesitaba, un sentimiento que a sus 16 años era prácticamente desconocido y al que los más afortunados llamaban felicidad.

Con mucha desdicha regresó a su indeseada realidad, quería dejar de sentir lo que sentía, quería resignarse de una vez por todas y aceptar que esa era la vida que le había tocado vivir, o más bien, quería olvidarse de todo lo que la rodeaba, sumergirse en su mundo de fantasías y convertirse en la reina poderosa que allí solía ser, para así congelar con sus manos todo aquello que la hacia sufrir.

Pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, los días pasaban dolorosamente y parecía que nunca iba a acostumbrarse a ser lo que era, lo cual solo aumentaba su tortura hundiéndola mas en ese frío invierno que cada día la congelaba un poco más.

Como si los pies le pesaran se paró de la cama y su silueta quedó marcada en el endurecido colchón que noche tras noche destrozaba su espalda. En un acto de reflejo se sobó suavemente ante el intenso dolor que ese movimiento le hizo sentir, pero inmediatamente hizo uso de la única medicina que tenía a su alcance, forzar a su cerebro para que se olvidara de él, después de todo, un dolor de espalda no era nada comparado con tantos otros que ya había tenido que soportar.

Tomó su toalla, abrió la puerta de la habitación lo suficiente como para poder ver a través de ella y empezó a buscar como águila el rastro de "la bestia", ese monstruo aterrador causante de todos sus traumas y pesadillas. Permaneció así por varios segundos hasta convencerse de que tenía luz verde para salir, luego se dirigió con paso rápido hasta el deprimente baño de la casa y le puso seguro a la puerta. En ese instante sintió como le regresaba el alma al cuerpo, estar encerrada era sin lugar a dudas lo único que la hacia sentirse protegida.

Abrió la llave de la regadera, se quitó la pijama que llevaba y soltó su trenza dejando que la larga cabellera rubia le cubriera la espalda, luego se metió de lleno en el agua helada sintiendo como su piel se erizaba ante el frío, pero sobre todo sintió el ardor en cada uno de los golpes que se esparcían por su delgado cuerpo, esos que constantemente le recordaban aquellas manos crueles que los provocaban.

No pudo evitar esa lágrima que instantáneamente rodó por su mejilla, la cual salió como por acto reflejo sin que ella le hubiese dado permiso de escapar. Hace mucho tiempo que se había prometido dejar de llorar porque ya estaba cansada de hacerlo, no quería seguir derramando sus lágrimas en vano, no quería seguir mostrando debilidad, ella había decidido ser una persona fuerte porque de no serlo sería su final.

Era tan sólo una adolecente, pero las circunstancias la habían hecho madurar más rápido de lo normal. El crecer sin una madre y ser criada por un padre vicioso y violento la convirtieron en lo que hoy era, una muchachita maltratada que se hallaba presa en su desdichada vida.

Esa era Elsa Blair, la chica de cabellera platinada y ojos tristes, la que por dentro gritaba pero por fuera se mostraba fuerte e inquebrantable, no tenía amigos porque todos le temían, había aprendido a ser violenta pero no por placer sino para defenderse de aquellos que pretendían pisotearla.

Sabía defenderse del resto del mundo, pero no de Azael Blair, su padre. Ese hombre fortachón de 1.90 de estatura al que muchos temían pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentar. Era horriblemente tosco y agresivo, parecía que no había pisca de piedad en su interior y si alguien tenía la osadía de desafiarlo pagaría duramente las consecuencias, no importaba si se trataba de la mismísima reina de Inglaterra o de su propia sangre, aquel o aquella que lo hiciera conocería irremediablemente todo el peso de su ira. Esto Elsa lo sabía perfectamente y es por ello que había decido apodarlo _La bestia_.

La platinada trataba de evitarlo en todo cuanto podía, pero vivir en la misma casa que él lo hacia sumamente complicado. Intentó escapar una vez, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la bestia la encontrara y le propinara una paliza que le dejó varios huesos fracturados y moretones horribles por doquier. Fue desde ese día que se acobardó y decidió dejar de desafiarlo, mentalizándose en que a partir de ese momento solo intentaría una cosa... _soportar, soportar y soportar._

No tenía familiares que conociera ni nadie que le ayudara a salir de ese infierno. Azael la había mantenido alejada de todo aquel que intentara protegerla o demostrarle un poco de cariño, así lo hizo con su maestra de kínder y con la enfermera de hospital que una vez quiso denunciarlo. Ambas mujeres sintieron afecto por la pequeña rubia y esto les costó más de lo que alguna vez hubiesen imaginado.

Elsa nunca más supo de ellas, fue sacada del kínder sin que volviera a ver a su maestra y lo mismo ocurrió en el hospital donde nunca más volvió a ver a su querida enfermera. Esas fueron las dos únicas veces en que estuvo cerca de una figura maternal, esa que tanta falta le había hecho a lo largo de su vida.

Una fotografía era lo único que conservaba de su madre, la había encontrado en un pequeño cofre escondido en el ático de la casa y desde ese entonces la guardaba como su mayor tesoro. En la imagen se veía a una mujer joven increíblemente hermosa, de la cual la niña había heredado su cabellera rubia platinada y sus ojos azul profundo. La joven madre cargaba en sus brazos a una bebé y la miraba con notable dulzura mientras le sonreía. Cuando la vio por primera vez, Elsa no sabía quién era la mujer ni la niña que sostenía, pero al leer el reverso de la foto toda su duda se disipó, ya que allí se encontraban escritas con puño y letra unas palabras que llenaron su corazón de infinita emoción.

 _"Pequeña Elsa, en cuanto te vi supe que eras el regalo más hermoso de mi vida._

 _Te amo con toda mi alma._

 _Tu madre, Leonor."_

Y desde ese entonces la platinada sintió quitarse un gran peso de encima, fue ese día en el que supo que no había sido un error en este mundo, que si estaba aquí era porque una vez alguien la había amado con toda su alma y ese alguien era su madre. Deseaba tanto que esa enfermedad nunca se la hubiese arrebatado, haberla disfrutado un poco más, haber tenido así sea un solo recuerdo de ella en su memoria, pero desafortunadamente todo eso le fue negado y esas letras eran lo único que ahora le quedaba de su inmenso amor, lo único que hoy día le daba las pocas fuerzas para continuar.

Se tomó un tiempo dejando que el agua callera sobre ella hasta sentir como poco a poco la temperatura descendía y se ponía cada vez más cálida. Luego del baño regresó sigilosamente a la habitación, se colocó los jeans de costumbre junto con su playera favorita, secó su cabello y se hizo la habitual trenza a medio lado. Después agarró su mochila y salió de allí rumbo a la escuela.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando sintió su estómago crujir, tenía hambre, pero quedarse a preparar algo de desayuno no estaba entre sus planes. No quería que nada la retrasara, lo que quería era salir cuanto antes de esa casa para así sentir un poco de libertad. Pero al llegar a la sala su corazón se sobresaltó bruscamente, solo bastó con ver a la bestia allí sentada para que se olvidara por completo de la necesidad de su estómago y un profundo miedo invadiera su ser.

Los encuentros con su padre casi siempre se tornaban desagradables, así que su sola presencia le ponía los nervios de punta. No entendía que hacia allí sentado, debería estar durmiendo en medio de su borrachera o divagando con las alucinaciones que le provocaban sus metidas de hierba. Era sumamente raro verlo completamente sobrio a esas horas de la mañana, pero lo más raro de todo era que el hombre no estaba solo, era acompañado por una mujer que nunca antes había visto y por una chica un poco más joven que ella. Esta última la observaba tímidamente con sus bellos ojos aguamarina, esa mirada llena de inocencia que como por arte de magia le trasmitió a la rubia un sentimiento de serenidad.

\- _Vaya, hasta que por fin te dignas a bajar. Por poco subo y te traigo a rastras._ \- Dijo el hombre de manera tosca dirigiéndose a su hija que hasta el momento se hallaba pérdida en la mirada de la misteriosa pelirroja.

Elsa inmediatamente reaccionó dirigiendo la vista hacia su padre.

\- _Aún es temprano, no sabía que estabas aquí con estas... personas._

\- _Tonta, es obvio que no lo sabías, si es por ello que te estamos esperando._

\- _Pues aquí estoy... ¿Quiénes son ellas?_

 _\- Son las nuevas integrantes de esta familia._

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _¿Estás sorda o qué?_

 _\- Te escuché pero... ¿Cómo que las nuevas integrantes de esta familia?_

\- _Rachel es ahora mi mujer, ella y su hija Anna vivirán con nosotros convirtiéndose en tu nueva madre y hermana, así que más te vale hacerlas sentir bienvenidas._

La platinada no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por un momento pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero conocía a su padre y sabía que sus palabras de broma no tenían nada. Volvió a mirar a la mujer y a la chica, y en ese momento una frase cruzó por su cabeza haciendo que empezara a sentir una profunda lastima por ellas.

 _"Bienvenidas al infierno"._

 _…_

* * *

 _Sé lo que están pensando los que ya me conocen, seguramente dirán que no tengo remedio con el drama, pero ¿qué sé le va a hacer?... si cuando se me da por escribir me salen estas cosas. Aparte de que a muchos les encanta. ¿Quien no ha vivido drama en esta vida?... la mayoría ¿verdad?... ok, ok, mejor ya dejo de justificarme :3_

 _La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía y no tenía idea de si volvería a hacerlo, pero últimamente he requerido tener mi mente 100% ocupada, y una muy buena forma de hacerlo es esta, ya saben, "_ _unleash your imagination_ _"._

 _Así que para aquellos que me pedían nueva historia espero que este fic les agrade, que los enganche y los haga sufrir tanto como Mi Amada Cuñada (risa malévola)... Ok no, sólo espero que les guste y se entretengan con él así como yo lo hago escribiéndolo._

 _Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima. Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme._


	2. Inmersa en azul

**Capítulo 2. - "Inmersa en azul"**

* * *

Elsa no sabía con certeza que era lo que pretendía su padre con todo aquello. En sus 16 años de vida, esa era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa manera. Sus mujeres siempre habían sido mujerzuelas con las que solo se divertía un rato y después tiraba como basura inservible, era precisamente por eso que la platinada se partía la cabeza pensando cómo la tal Rachel había logrado tal osadía.

Todo el día se la había pasado en esas. Sus horas en la escuela trascurrían sin que ella prestase una pizca de atención a lo que los maestros explicaban. Su mente estaba sumamente ocupada analizando la escena de esa mañana y recordando aquellos ojos aguamarina que se habían quedado grabados en su memoria.

Anna, aquella pelirroja de mirada inocente y bella apariencia, esa que de ahora en adelante debía considerar como su hermana. Pero... ¿Acaso era eso posible? ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien de esa manera si ni siquiera la conoces?... Lo de Anna lo dudaba, pero lo de Rachel si lo tenía sumamente claro, a esa mujer jamás la consideraría su madre.

El día transcurrió rápidamente, la hora de salida llegó y como de costumbre tenía el tiempo justo para ir a la cafetería por un almuerzo rápido. Luego caminó una calle hasta la parada de autobús, allí aguardó un par de minutos y se embarcó en el trasporte que la llevaría hasta aquel lugar, un trayecto no muy largo en realidad, pero que a pie no lograría completar antes de la 2:00 P.M.

Al bajarse notó que solo le quedaban 5 minutos, corrió hasta un edificio de 6 plantas que se hallaba en la esquina y entró, pero antes de tomar las escaleras o el ascensor ingresó al baño, se metió en uno de los cubículos y empezó a hacer el procedimiento habitual. Al salir del cubículo se miró al espejo, se acomodó un poco la trenza y soltó una leve sonrisa de complacencia. Miró el reloj y vio que solo faltaban 2 minutos, salió disparada ahora si hasta el ascensor, pero al ver que este marcaba piso 5 negó y tomó las escaleras. La subida hasta el piso 4 casi la deja sin aliento, pero valió la pena porque logró atravesar esa puerta cuando el reloj marcaba exactamente las 2:00.

Así transcurrían sus días, por las mañanas iba a la escuela para alimentar su cerebro de conocimiento y por las tardes su otra vida, esa que era desconocida por el resto del mundo. Las noches las odiaba, si pudiera eliminarlas lo haría, ya que así no llegaría ese momento en el que tenía que regresar a esa horrible prisión, esa que para su infortunio era su "hogar".

Procuraba llegar a casa antes de las 10:00 P.M que era la hora en que la bestia volvía. No sabía con certeza dónde se la pasaba ese hombre el resto del día y tampoco le importaba, pero si tenía una fuerte sospecha, y es que si algo tenía era una gran intuición. Algo legal no era, lo tenía claro, así que su sospecha iba encaminada a ese que también sería su vicio, las drogas, para ella él era un expendedor, lo único para lo que su déspota progenitor serviría.

Llegó a la vivienda sintiéndose agotada, pero sabía perfectamente que llegar a descansar no era una opción. Le esperaba ahora la rutina de las noches, la cual empezaba con la preparación de la cena y luego con la limpieza de la casa hasta dejarla como tasita reluciente. Obviamente no era algo que hiciera por gusto sino para evitar la paliza que la bestia le daría si encontraba un solo desorden en el lugar, y todo debía hacerlo en menos de 2 horas. Era su sirvienta, tampoco esto era un secreto para ella, ese hombre la consideraba cualquier cosa menos su hija.

Al llegar a la puerta pensó de nuevo en la chica de los ojos aguamarina y en aquella mujer, no era que hubiese dejado de pensar en ellas en todo el día, pero si con menos intensidad durante la tarde. Ahora ellas vivirían allí también, o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho por la mañana. ¿Cuándo sería? ¿Cómo sería? Nunca había vivido con otras personas aparte de la bestia y la verdad es que todavía no sabía cómo considerar esa noticia, si como una desgracia o como una bendición, lo cierto es que había algo que le inquietaba mucho, y era la suerte que pudieran correr esas dos viviendo junto a la bestia de su padre, ese infierno que ella conocía perfectamente y que ningún otro ser humano merecía vivir.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y lo que vio le dejó pasmada. Sin duda alguna esa era su casa, pero no lo parecía en lo absoluto. ¿Dónde estaban los muebles viejos y desgastados? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan limpio si ella todavía no lo había aseado? ¿Por qué el olor penetrante a pintura fresca? ¿Acaso el programa Extreme Makeover había pasado por allí?... Negó, eso ultimo era poco probable, pero entonces… ¿Qué coños había pasado?

De repente alguien apareció sorprendiendo aún más a la platinada. Rachel salió de la cocina y se encaminó hasta donde ella se encontraba. En su rostro se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa, como si viniera de una cómica obra de teatro o como si acabara de encontrar algo que en efecto la emocionara.

\- _¡Hola cariño, que bueno que regresaste!_ – Le dijo la mujer con ánimo.

La platinada no sabía que decir, su mente divagaba confundida sin entender un comino de lo que sucedía.

\- _¿Que te parece la remodelación que he hecho?_ \- Volvió a preguntar ante la mudez de la rubia.

 _\- ¿Tu lo hiciste? -_ Preguntó todavía consternada.

 _\- Así es, ¿Te gusta? –_ Su mirada era esperanzada y a la vez expectante.

 _\- ¿Papá te autorizó esto?_ – Fue lo único que le salió, responder con otra pregunta cargada de incertidumbre.

\- _Por supuesto, ¿Quién crees que me dio el dinero para todo?_

¿Dinero? ¿Y desde cuando su padre ganaba tanto dinero como para costear aquello?

Las dudas de Elsa cada vez se hacían más grandes, eran como una montaña rusa imparable que no daba indicios de detenerse.

\- _Entiendo._ \- Dijo sin indagar más, al menos no en ese momento.

\- _Solo espera a que veas tu habitación, sé que te encantará._

\- _¡¿Mi habitación?!_ – Exclamó.

\- _Si, tu habitación. Mi preciosa Anna hizo un gran trabajo allí._

La rubia ni siquiera esperó escuchar más, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el viento, subió las escaleras y en un santiamén estuvo en el segundo piso, pero se detuvo en seco cuando divisó la primera cosa extraña que no reconocía, una puerta blanca adornada con copos de nieve color azul, una que no se parecía en nada a la vieja puerta de madera por la cual solía asomarse todos los días antes de su baño matutino.

Se acercó despacio y con sutiliza giró la manija, cuando tuvo vista del interior sus ojos se abrieron en enormes órbitas y su boca igual, su sorpresa era enorme y en definitivo no podía creer lo que veía. Ante ella ya no estaba la habitación triste y sin vida a la que estaba acostumbrada, ahora había una habitación que resaltaba de alegría y que parecía un cuento de hadas inmerso en azul y copos de nieve.

La miró de un extremo a otro y lo segundo que notó fue la cama adicional que había en ella. Cuando se acercó más pudo ver en la parte superior de una de las camas un nombre que ya se le había hecho familiar, Anna. Inmediatamente supo lo que eso significaba, ahora no solo compartiría con la pelirroja su casa, sino también el lugar más íntimo de todos, su habitación.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero por alguna razón su corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza.

Tocaba el borde de aquella cama como si fuese algo sagrado, algo que sabía pertenecía a la dueña de los bellos ojos aguamarina. Permaneció así por un instante, inmersa en sus más profundos pensamientos, hasta que de repente, una suave voz la hizo salir de ellos.

\- _¿Te gusta?_

La platinada se apartó inmediatamente de la cama y giró hasta encontrarse de frente con aquella pecosa de cabellera cobriza que la miraba con una sonrisa tímida.

\- _¿Eh?_ \- Dijo entre sorprendida y atontada.

\- _¿Qué si te gusta?... ¿La habitación?_

Elsa permaneció muda y ese silencio hizo que la expresión de la pelirroja fuera tornándose decaída a medida que los segundos pasaban.

\- _Pensé que te gustaría…_

\- _Tu... ¿De verdad fuiste tu quien lo hizo?_

 _\- Fue mi idea, pero tuve ayuda de gente experta._

 _\- Ah... -_ La rubia sentía como si las palabras se las tragara.

Por un momento volvió a reinar el silencio.

 _\- Si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo._ \- Volvió a decir la más joven.

\- _No hace falta... ya me acostumbraré._

\- _¿De verdad?… Mira no es necesario que..._

 _\- Ya dije que me acostumbraré. -_ Dijo consciente de que eso último había sonado algo cortante

 _\- Está bien. -_ Fue lo único que contestó la pelirroja.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente.

\- _¿Cuántos años tienes?_ \- Preguntó la rubia sin más.

\- _14._

\- _¿Eres de Boston?_

\- _No, de Montpelier, en Vermont._

\- _¿Desde cuándo vives en Boston?_

\- _Desde que tengo uso de razón._

\- _¿Conoces a mi padre desde hace mucho?_

\- _No, lo conocí hace un par de días._

\- _¿No te había hablado tu madre de él?_

\- _No hasta ese día._

\- _¿Y tu padre dónde está?_

\- _(...)_

\- _Te hice una pregunta._ \- Insistió la platinada ante la falta de respuesta.

\- _¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio de CSI?_ \- El tono de la pelirroja ahora era serio.

Elsa por un momento la analizó.

\- _Como comprenderás, no te conozco y si ahora voy a tener que compartir mi habitación con una desconocida, lo más normal es que indague un poco sobre ella. ¿No lo crees?_

Anna frunció el ceño.

\- _No soy una psicópata, si es eso lo que te preocupa._

 _\- Créeme que eso es lo que menos me preocupa, sé defenderme muy bien._

 _\- Pues tampoco soy una loca, ladrona, criminal, o cualquier cosa absurda que te estés imaginado._

La platinada la miró de arriba a bajó con una expresión seria, pero denotando un poco de malicia en ella.

\- _Espero que tampoco seas violadora._

Ese último comentario hizo que el tono del cabello de Anna se trasladara a sus mejillas, al tiempo que sus ojos aguamarina se abrían en enormes órbitas.

\- _Eres una..._ \- Se contuvo antes de terminar la frase.

\- _¿Una qué?_ – Cuestionó acercándose más, usando tono y postura intimidante.

La pelirroja dio un paso atrás.

\- _Nada._ \- Respondió notoriamente nerviosa.

\- _(...)_

\- _Escúchame niña. ¿Anna verdad?... Este es mi lado de la habitación y ese es el tuyo, tienes prohibido estar en mi lado o tocar cualquier cosa que haya en él. También tienes prohibido molestarme cuando esté ocupada o cuando esté descansando, si vamos a convivir en este espacio tan pequeño lo mejor será que te mantengas al margen, o de lo contrario tendremos problemas. ¿Me has entendido?_

La expresión de la menor era de desconcierto, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

 _\- Muy bien, me alegra que nos entendamos._ \- Dijo la rubia dándose media vuelta y recostándose en su nueva cama.

Anna la miró por un instante, pero luego salió de allí como alma que lleva el viento. Elsa la escuchó cerrar la puerta, suspiró y luego cerró los ojos sintiendo la comodidad del colchón y la suavidad de las sabanas, era una sensación placentera que hace mucho tiempo no sentía y que su espalda adolorida estaba agradeciendo infinitamente.

…

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Loghan10:** Que va, la que tiene que cuidarse soy yo, no creas que ya me olvidé de la abuela masoquista y su nieta. ;) Por cierto, al termino de Mi Amada Cuñada no pude decírtelo, pero que buen final le diste a esa loca historia que nos inventamos. No pude agradecerte por lo que escribiste allí, así que lo hago ahora, de verdad gracias, me sacaste muchas sonrisas con ello. :3 Me alegra que esta nueva historia ya te haya atrapado, espero que siga haciéndolo. Y tranquila, no sufrirás mucho, será un tantito no más ;)

 **Moniii:** Procuraré no hacerlo, pero no lo garantizo. ;) Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Julia:** Elsanna tendrás, eso no lo dudes. Este fic tiene drama pero también romance, yo procuraré intercalar ambos, así que no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por tu review. Besos :)


	3. Manso cordero

**Capítulo 3. - "Manso cordero"**

* * *

La voz de una mujer empezó a escucharse a lo lejos en los oídos de la platinada, una voz que interrumpia el sueño placentero en el cual se encontraba.

\- _Elsa despierta... Elsa..._

La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe saliendo de su ensoñación y lo primero que divisó fue a Rachel quien la observaba desde el borde de la cama.

\- _Veo que te has acostumbrado rápidamente a tu nueva habitación._

Se levantó de un salto sintiéndose entre aturdida y asustada.

 _\- ¡Me quedé dormida!_

 _\- No te preocupes querida, no pasa nada._

 _\- ¿Qué hora es?_

 _\- Las 11:00 P.M._

 _\- No puede ser…_ \- Dijo en un susurro.

\- _Imagino que estás cansada, pero no podía dejarte dormir sin cenar._

\- _¿Cómo?_ – Cuestionó, no porque no entendiera, sino porque su preocupación no le había permitido escuchar lo que la mujer dijo.

\- _La cena está lista y estamos esperándote en el comedor para cenar todos juntos._

 _\- ¿Todos quienes?_

Rachel sonrió como si la pregunta de la chica le causara gracia.

 _\- Anna, Azael, tu y yo, por supuesto._

La platinada la miró como si lo que esta le decía fuese un disparate.

 _\- Eso no sucederá._

 _\- ¿Qué dices?_

 _\- No bajaré a cenar con nadie._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque es absurdo._

La mujer la miró todavía sonriente. ¿Acaso le veía un payaso pintado en la cara o qué?

 _\- ¿Te parece absurdo que cenemos lo cuatro como familia?_

Ahora fue la rubia quien soltó una risita, eso si que le parecía una buena broma.

\- _Si tanto quieres cenar en "familia", pues ve con tu hija y tu nuevo marido. A mi déjame en paz._ – Le dijo con altivez y rebeldía, haciendo la seña de las comillas mientras pronunciaba la palabra familia.

\- _¿Es tu última palabra?_ – Cuestionó la castaña con una increíble calma.

\- _Si._ – Respondió tajante.

 _\- Muy bien, se lo comunicaré a tu padre._

Intentó disimularlo, pero al escuchar eso no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, tal vez Rachel no era consiente de aquello, pero fue como si le pusiera un cuchillo en el cuello amenazándola con cortarle las venas.

\- _¡Espera!_ – La detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

La mujer se volteó sin decirle nada.

 _\- ¿Fue mi padre quien te mandó a buscarme?_

 _\- Yo se lo sugerí y él estuvo de acuerdo. Pero si no quieres bajar…_

Hubo silencio, la rubia tragó pesadamente ante la incomodidad que aquello le provocaba.

 _\- Bajaré._

 _\- Oh vaya, que rápido cambias de opinión linda._

Elsa no contestó.

 _\- Te esperamos abajo._

No estaba segura, pero su instinto le decía que la sonrisa que Rachel tenía era triunfal, como si supiera que había logrado salirse con la suya, no sin querer, sino a propósito. La vio irse de la habitación y cuando se quedó nuevamente a solas el miedo la invadió. Era inevitable sentirlo todas las noches porque era cuando olía el peligro más cerca, más latente, horas en las que se volvía indefensa. Ese era el sentimiento que la presencia de su padre le provocaba, un profundo miedo que la hacía encerrarse todas las noches en busca de refugio, ya que eso era lo único que podía hacer, huir, esconderse de la bestia que a la más mínima oportunidad la dañaría sin ninguna pizca de piedad.

Se paró de la cama inhalando y exhalando con dificultad, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

\- _Cálmate Elsa, cálmate. Ahora no están solos, así que él no te hará nada, no lo hará…_ \- Se repetía a si misma intentando controlarse.

Le tomó unos minutos, pero reunió el coraje suficiente para salir de esa habitación y bajar las escaleras hasta el comedor. Allí los vio, sentados en una mesa de cuatro puestos, Anna en un lado, Rachel en el otro y a su lado estaba él.

 _\- La próxima vez que nos hagas esperar iré yo mismo a buscarte, y créeme lo lamentaras._ – Dijo el hombre con esa mirada penetrante puesta sobre ella, esa que le helaba la sangre con solo verla.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de decir nada, permaneció muda, consciente de la advertencia que estaba recibiendo.

\- _Azael es normal que los jóvenes se retrasen siempre, así que déjala en paz._ \- Intervino Rachel usando un tono casi autoritario.

Hubo silencio, y mientras tanto ella seguía de pie en la entrada del comedor observando lo que sucedía. Hasta que de repente, algo completamente sorprendente sucedió, algo que la dejó pasmada de asombro.

\- _Está bien, amor._

Y por más increíble que fuera, la bestia en ese momento se convirtió en un manso cordero, no refutó, no le dio una bofetada por contradecirlo, no reaccionó como el atarbán que era, sino todo lo contrario, acató las palabras de la mujer.

Elsa lo veía y no lo creía. ¿Cómo era posible?... Ella acababa de dominarlo, le había bajado los sumos con una sola orden, algo que ni en sus sueños más optimistas pensó que pudiese suceder.

\- _"¿Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí?"_ \- Cuestionó para sus adentros.

-/-

Siete días habían pasado desde aquella cena "familiar" y la montaña rusa en los pensamientos de la rubia había perdido completamente los frenos. El comportamiento de su padre la tenía muy desconcertada. Aquel hombre tan terco y agresivo nunca se dejaba dominar, no hasta ahora, cuando podía ser aplacado nada más y nada menos que por una mujer, una de esas a las que tanto le gustaba maltratar y humillar.

Ahora más que nunca estaba convencida de que algo extraño sucedía en aquella casa, su intuición se lo decía y esta nunca le fallaba. ¿Pero qué era lo que estaba pasando? Y lo más importante, ¿Quien era Rachel en realidad?

Sus ojos permanecían clavados en el techo mientras pensaba en ello. Eran las 2:00 A.M pero las horas de sueño habían quedado de lado ante tal incertidumbre.

Sabía que no era amor lo que había entre aquella mujer y su padre, lo sabía porque él simplemente no era capaz de amar. Mientras más pensaba, una idea iba tomando fuerza en sus pensamientos, era sin lugar a dudas la más perturbadora de todas las posibles, pero a la vez era la que más sentido tenía.

Solo una cosa podía hacer que Rachel tuviera tal poder sobre la bestia, y era que ella fuese igual o peor que esta.

Se giró para ver a la pelirroja que dormía en la cama de al lado. Se veía tan apacible, tan inocente, no podía ser que ella le estuviese mintiendo, no había forma de que aquella chica fuese cómplice de su madre y se comportase igual que la bestia, eso parecía absurdo.

Negó.

Se giró otra vez dándole la espalda a la pelirroja y recordó cómo habían sido esos últimos días. Era todo muy extraño, en demasía. De un día para otro esa casa había dado un giro de 360 grados, no podía negar que ahora allí se respiraba un ambiente distinto, ya no había tanto gris y ahora aquello se parecía más a lo que la gente llama hogar. También era la primera vez que pasaban tantos días sin que recibiese un insulto o una paliza. Pero algo no le permitía estar tranquila, no estaba segura de si todo era producto de su paranoia o si se trataba de algo real, lo cierto es que no podía sentirse confiada ante tanta belleza.

Algo en esa pelirroja la inquietaba, tratarla de manera tosca le suponía un esfuerzo, algo que con otras personas era como quitarle un dulce a un bebé con Anna Saints le costaba. Tal vez era esa mirada cabizbaja que ponía cuando la trataba así, tal vez era porque prefería ver su sonrisa antes que ver sus lágrimas, o tal vez era porque cuando Anna lloraba una extraña sensación la sofocaba desde adentro. Como ese dia en que por primera vez la vio hacerlo...

 ** _Flash back._**

\- _¡Has estado tomando mis cosas sin permiso!_ \- Exclamó con fuerza.

Anna se paró de golpe alejandose de la enfurecida rubia.

\- _¡Yo no hice nada!_

 _\- ¡Te lo advertí niña!_

En un santiamén la platinada estuvo encima de ella acorralándola contra la pared, mostrándose completamente descontrolada.

\- _¡¿Quién te dijo que podías husmear en mis cosas?!_ _!No tenías derecho!_

 _\- ¡Yo... yo solo vi la foto!_ – Defendió la más chica.

\- _¡Esa foto es mía! ¡Nadie más que yo puede verla!_

\- _¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

Y en ese momento Anna empezó a llorar, se veía aterrada y temblorosa.

Elsa la miró de cerca por un instante y algo se removió dentro de ella, algo muy fuerte que la hizo soltarla y apartarse de inmediato. La pelirroja la miró de manera profunda, y en esa mirada la rubia no percibió miedo, sino dolor. Entonces se sintió miserable y fue algo que detestó.

\- _Solo... no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas..._

Y ya no pudo decirle más, no pudo mirarla más, se metió a su cama y le dio la espalda.

 ** _Fin Flash back._**

Eso había sucedido al tercer día de vivir juntas. La platinada se enfureció tanto al ver que la foto de su madre no estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, que terminó desencadenando todo aquello. Esa fotografía es algo sagrado, lo único valioso que tiene en realidad, por eso lo defiende a capa y espada, por eso lo cuida como su mayor tesoro.

Fue ese día en que descubrió algo importante, la curiosidad de la pelirroja, y ese día supo lo peligrosa que esta podía ser. Una persona curiosa puede llegar al fondo de alguien si se lo propone, puede llegar a unir piezas poco a poco hasta saciar esa necesidad de saber más, como un detective lo hace cuando investiga un caso, cautelosa y minuciosamente, como Sherlock Holmes en sus libros de misterio, que no se detiene hasta conseguir su objetivo.

Le preocupaba que Anna hiciera eso e intentara descifrarla, que buscara derribar su barrera. Le preocupaba mucho porque no sabía si podría evitarlo, esa coraza que tenía puesta era dura y prácticamente inquebrantable, pero... ¿Era tan fuerte como para resistir esos ojos aguamarina?... No lo sabía, y fue la primera vez que contempló la posibilidad de quedar desprotegida.

…

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **FeaSiNoVisteEAC:** Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Así es, Anna tiene 14 y Elsa 16, tenía que empezar la historia a esa edad para poder narrar toda la trama que tengo contemplada. Cómo ya te habrás dado cuenta, Elsa es un chica difícil, y su actitud lo va evidenciando. Es esto lo que hará el Elsanna interesante. Hasta la próxima. Besos de vuelta :)

 **Loghan10:** Creo que Elsa ya empieza a descontrolarlos un poquito XD Créeme que el papi bestia te seguirá sorprendiendo. Y por supuesto que me gustó, si tu eras la indicada para darle desenlace a ese mini fic en reviews. Oye, no querrá la abuela llevarme de casualidad? Es que yo también quiero irme a vivir la vida loca y desmadrarme :/ Ahí le preguntas si me quiere como amiga de aventuras vale? Te mando besos colombianos, cuídate!

 **Ana Frozen Frost Lover:** Y a mi me complace que la historia te agrade. Como ya te diste cuenta, Elsa ha empezado a cuestionarse mucho debido a nuestra pelirroja. En definitiva será interesante. Gracias por comentar :)


	4. Poderosa intrusa

**Capítulo 4. – "Poderosa intrusa"**

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana y dos jóvenes iban camino a la escuela. El paso era rápido gracias a la prisa de la platinada, quien no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo en esperar a la agitada pelirroja que la seguía.

 _\- ¡Hey Elsa!... ¡Elsa!... ¡Elsa espérame!_

 _\- Camina rápido Anna. No tengo tiempo para esto._

 _\- Pero si todavía falta 1 hora para que inicien las clases._

 _\- Tengo que hacer algo antes._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

 _\- No es de tu incumbencia._

Silencio momentáneo.

 _\- ¿Te molesta que vayamos a la misma escuela verdad?_

 _\- Mientras no interfieras en mis asuntos no tendría por qué molestarme._

Y ante eso la pelirroja ya no dijo nada más, no era la respuesta que deseaba oír, pero no tenía sentido seguir extendiendo esa conversación. De alguna manera, todas las conversaciones con Elsa terminaban así, en un profundo silencio.

Llegaron a la entrada de la _Boston Public School,_ un inmenso edificio que Anna no dejó de reparar desde el mismo instante en que puso un pie él. Lo observaba todo, las paredes, los techos, las carteleras escolares que colgaban en los grandes pasillos, los alumnos que caminaban de un lado a otro con la vestimenta típica de chicos de secundaria, los profesores que se dirigían a sus aulas, todo ese rebullicio escolar se le hizo atractivo, era como un inmenso escenario repleto de actores, donde cada uno de ellos guardaba algo interesante, algún tipo de enigma que esperaba ser descubierto.

Tenía esa manera peculiar de percibirlo todo, era como si su cerebro se hiciera cuestionamientos constantes que despertaban su curiosidad, como si cada persona nueva que conocía significara un acertijo, un misterio que hasta no ser descubierto no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Así como lo había sido Elsa Blair desde el mismo instante en que la conoció, un misterio, pero no cualquier misterio, sino uno en extremo fascinante.

Estaba tan concentrada observándolo todo que no se percató de que al final de uno de los pasillos la platinada se había desviado en otra dirección. Cuando se dio cuenta la vio a lo lejos, notando como los demás se apartaban del camino por donde ella pasaba. Era como si no quisieran impedirle el paso, o más bien, como si le tuvieran miedo.

Sabía que lo mejor era dejarla ir y no molestarla, pero recordó que no tenía idea de como ubicarse en ese inmenso lugar, así que trató de ignorar lo primero y de inmediato corrió para alcanzarla. Mientras lo hacía intentaba esquivar a todos aquellos que caminaban en medio del agite del inicio de clases, con algunos tropezaba y se disculpaba mostrando una sonrisa tímida, unos pocos la miraban como si se tratara de un bicho raro, y otros simplemente la ignoraban en medio de su prisa.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar a Elsa cuando un nuevo tropezón volvió a detenerla. Alzó la vista y se vio de frente con el rostro de un chico alto de cabello rojizo, el cual la veía de manera profunda, tan profunda que sintió que la atravesaba con aquellos ojos verdes.

Ella no dijo nada, solo esperó a que este la soltara y la dejara seguir su camino, pero no lo hacía, seguía sosteniéndola sutilmente del brazo y observándola de manera directa, descarada, y para qué negarlo, un tanto embelesadora.

Hasta que de repente, varios chiflidos y palabras soeces los sacó del momento. Era la gente a su alrededor que incitaba debido a la pose comprometedora en la que se encontraban. Ella de inmediato se apartó de él sintiéndose apenada.

\- _Discúlpame, no quise incomodarte._ – Dijo el joven rompiendo el silencio.

 _\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada._

\- _Mi nombre es Hans. Y tu eres?..._

\- _Soy Anna._

\- _Es un gusto conocerte Anna._

Y allí fue cuando la vio, una sonrisa perfecta y jodidamente encantadora.

\- _Igualmente... Hans._

Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, lo sabía porque aunque no se viera en un espejo estaba segura de que su cara la delataba. Podía imaginar el rubor en sus mejillas, pero no podía evitarlo, su tono entrecortado no hacía más que evidenciar sus nervios.

\- _Y el muñequito ataca de nuevo. -_ Se escuchó de repente.

Ambos buscaron la dirección de la voz y se encontraron a la platinada observándolos de manera despectiva.

 _\- ¿Tu que haces aquí rarita?_ \- Cuestionó él mirándola de la misma forma.

\- _Contemplando lo puto que eres._

\- _Lárgate, ahora no tengo tiempo para marimachas._

 _\- Ni yo para muñequitos afeminados. Vengo a buscarla a ella. -_ Dijo señalando a la pelirroja que escuchaba con asombro todo aquello.

\- _¿A ella?... No me digas que ya te destaparás y empezarás a hacerme la competencia._ \- Contestó en tono de burla.

\- _¿Acaso quieres otra paliza imbécil?_ \- Respondió con disgusto.

\- _Más bien eres tu la que se la está buscando._ – Retó.

\- _¡Bueno ya paren!_ \- Intervino Anna.

\- _Hermosa tu no te preocupes, no me tomará mucho tiempo encargarme de esta altanera._

\- _A ella no le harás nada Hans. Es mi hermana._

\- _¿Qué?_ \- Cuestionó el chico evidentemente sorprendido.

\- _Bueno, en realidad es mi hermanastra._

\- _Anna no le des explicaciones a este idiota._ – Exigió Elsa.

\- _Pero... ¿Tu tan linda siendo hermanastra de esta rara?_ \- Lanzó otra vez el pelirrojo con despotismo.

 _\- Ahora si te la ganaste..._

La platinada se lanzó sobre él con toda la intención de partirle la cara.

\- _¡_ _Pelea!_ _¡_ _Pelea!_ \- Gritaba la multitud alrededor.

Elsa sobre el chico, este defendiéndose y Anna intentando separarlos. Todo un alboroto se armó en segundos y el pasillo de la escuela se había convertido en un ring de boxeo.

La desesperación de la pelirroja era enorme, por más que intentaba separarlos no podía y la gente a su alrededor en vez de ayudarla lo único que hacía era animarlos. Veía como Elsa golpeaba al chico con fiereza y como este le devolvía los golpes, no quería seguir viendo cómo se lastimaban el uno al otro, o más bien, no quería ver cómo él la lastimaba a ella.

\- _¡Hans déjala!_ \- Suplicaba.

\- _¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!_ _-_ Gritó una mujer de unos 40 años, de cuerpo estilizado y aspecto elegante, cabello plateado cuidadosamente peinado, ojos gatunos y labios rojos perfectamente delineados.

De inmediato el silencio reinó. La mujer parecía indignada por lo que veía, en su postura denotaba autoridad.

\- _¡¿De nuevo ustedes dos?!_ \- Exclamó al darse cuenta de quienes eran los causantes del alboroto.

\- _¡Elsa Blair y Hans Collins._ _A mi oficina ahora mismo!_

A regañadientes se separaron los dos contrincantes, se levantaron del piso que hasta ese momento había sido la lona y siguieron la orden de la mujer. Anna se fue tras ellos sin tener idea de quien era la dama exactamente, pero poco tiempo después lo averiguó cuando leyó el letrero que se anunciaba en la puerta de su oficina, _Dirección_.

A la pelirroja no se le permitió entrar, así que no le quedó de otra más que esperar en una pequeña banca situada en el solitario pasillo, esa donde se imaginaba llegaban todos los revoltosos y esperaban su turno para ser juzgados.

La puerta permaneció cerrada por varios minutos, hasta que de un momento a otro salió Hans. Este se veía notoriamente ofuscado, denotando que no le había ido nada bien en aquella reunión. Él la miró un instante, y esta vez Anna percibió en sus ojos algo distinto, algo que ya había visto una vez en los ojos azul hielo de la platinada, _ira_.

\- _No tienes idea de la clase de hermanastra que tienes, yo que tu me cuidaría._

No sabía en qué se basaba el pelirrojo para decir aquello, pero un repentino escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Lo vio alejarse, dejándola nuevamente a solas en el inmenso pasillo. Miró hacia la puerta de la dirección esperando a que Elsa saliera, pero no lo hacía. Cinco minutos, luego diez, luego quince, ya comenzaba a desesperarse, ya comenzaba a sentir el incontenible impulso de entrar por aquella puerta y averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Pero justo en el minuto 20 salió la platinada de la oficina, con su mirada neutral, su expresión seria, su pose de rebeldía. La rubia la miró sin alterar el gesto, una muy leve mirada que luego desvío para disponerse a seguir su camino, como si encontrarla allí sentada no le importara en lo absoluto, como si verla angustiada esperando saber de su suerte no le significara nada.

Anna sintió la frustración apoderarse de su ser, sintió la rabia subirse a su cabeza. No merecía aquello, no era tan poca cosa cómo para ser ignorada de esa manera. Así que no lo permitiría, esta vez exigiría una respuesta.

- _¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Elsa?!_

La platinada frenó su andar al oír el grito agudo a sus espaldas, dio media vuelta y se encontró de frente con una pelirroja que hasta el momento desconocía, una que irradiaba enojo y altivez en vez de delicadeza y timidez.

\- _Lo que pase conmigo no te interesa._

\- _¡No harás lo mismo esta vez! ¡No dejaré que me digas eso y te largues como si nada!_

Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, no había temor, esta vez era ella quien encaraba a Elsa.

\- _¡Aléjate de mi ahora mismo!_ – Exigió la platinada.

 _\- ¡No hasta que me des una explicación!_

 _\- ¡Yo no tengo por qué dártelas!_

\- _¡¿Que no tienes?... Te mueles a golpes con un chico que acabo de conocer, te llevan a esa oficina, yo te espero como una imbécil todo este tiempo y al salir que haces? Me ignoras como si te valiera mierda. Ya me harté Elsa. Dime de una vez por todas que coños te hice para que me trates así!_

La sorpresa de Elsa era enorme, jamás se imaginó aquella afrenta de parte de la pelirroja, la creía demasiado débil e inocente para aquello, ahora sabía cuan equivocada estaba.

\- _¡Nadie te pidió seguirme! ¡Yo no te obligué a venir aquí!_

\- _¡En eso tienes razón, yo te seguí porque quise. Tal vez soy demasiado idiota al preocuparme por una arrogante e infantil que no lo merece en lo más mínimo!_

 _\- ¡¿Me estás llamando infantil?!...¡Pero si tu solo eres una chiquilla fantasiosa!_

 _\- ¡Puedes ser mayor que yo, pero tu comportamiento a comparación con el mío deja mucho que desear!_

\- _¡Si no te gusta mi comportamiento entonces lárgate y déjame en paz!_

- _¡¿Se te olvida que ahora somos hermanas?! ¡Acéptalo de una maldita vez!_

 _\- ¡¿Por qué querrías tener de hermana a alguien como yo?!_

 _\- ¡¿Por qué no debería quererlo?!_

 _\- (...)_

La pelirroja respiró profundo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

 _\- Elsa deja de verme cómo una intrusa porque no lo soy._

 _\- (…)_

 _\- Yo no sería buena compañía para ti ni para nadie._

 _\- Déjame a mi decidir eso. Por favor, permíteme demostrarte que no será tan malo cómo crees._

Entonces volvió a suceder, Elsa se sintió perdida.

No entendía que había en esa chica, pero en ese instante supo que si se trataba de una intrusa, una poderosa intrusa que la estaba avasallando con aquellos ojos aguamarina, envolviéndola en una energía tranquilizadora que la acariciaba de manera exquisita.

Así pasaban los segundos, y era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Ninguna de las dos comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo sabían que allí estaban, en medio del pasillo, contemplándose en el silencio.

...

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Loghan10:** Pues ya viste que Anna no sólo es dulzura y curiosidad, por lo visto Elsa la tendrá difícil *.* Bueno, como tu ya sabes, mis fics no se caracterizan precisamente por el humor, a mi me va mejor con los dramas románticos, pero a este le puse el toque adicional de misterio. Quise experimentar con eso porque pienso que podría hacer el fic más interesante. Que si las mujeres podemos dominar a los hombres?... Eso ya está comprobado científicamente, estudios lo demuestran jajaja Me alegra que te hayas quitado el peso de encima, y es una lastima que la abuelita ya no quiera seguir la fiesta, aunque comprendo que a esa edad no es conveniente por los achaques que puede ocasionar. En fin, la saludas de mi parte ;) Cuídate tu también, yo lo haré para que la escritura pueda estar garantizada, no te preocupes jaja Besos y hasta otra!

 **Caeli18:** Hey, Hola! Me alegra mucho encontrarte de nuevo en uno de mis fics :D Muchas gracias por seguirme en otra de mis ocurrentes historias. Sólo espero no torturarte tanto esta vez, y si lo hago sólo tenme un poco de paciencia :3 Me complace eso de que estás confundida, esa era la idea al incluirle misterio. De nuevo muchas gracias a ti por leerme. Ah y puedes tutearme que estamos en confianza ;) Hasta la próxima, cuídate!


	5. Mi misterio favorito

**Cap** **í** **tulo 5.** **–** **"** **Mi misterio favorito** **"**

* * *

\- _Debería estar ya en su salón de clases señorita Blair_. – Dijo una mujer de cabellera plateada interrumpiendo la pose comprometedora de las jóvenes en medio del pasillo.

La pelirroja y la rubia se separaron inmediatamente, ambas un tanto abrumadas y aturdidas.

\- _Ya me dirigía a mi salón directora Oaken._ – Respondió Elsa.

\- _Eso me dijo hace 5 minutos antes de salir de mi oficina_.

\- _Disculpe, sólo aclaraba un asunto antes de retirarme._

La directora la reparó un instante, luego desvió su atención hacia la pelirroja que las acompañaba.

\- _Y tu debes ser Anna Saints._

La más joven asintió tímidamente.

\- _Las clases iniciaron hace 40 minutos, ¿Por qué no está en su salón?_

\- _Yo… vine a buscar a Elsa._

 _\- ¿Acaso la asistencia a sus clases depende de Blair?_

\- _No señora, pero esperaba saber de su situación después de lo ocurrido con Hans._

\- _Ya entiendo. ¿Y ya le informó Blair su situación?_

\- _No señora._ – Respondió mirando a Elsa levemente.

\- _Vaya, pero que desconsidera es usted Blair, su hermanastra está preocupada y sigue sin brindarle noticias._

La rubia no respondió a aquello.

\- _Permítame y le informo señorita Saints. Blair ha sido sancionada por la conducta indebida de esta mañana, debe asistir a clases de comportamiento después de su jornada escolar._

\- _Oh, ya veo… ¿Hans ha recibido el mismo castigo?_

Elsa la miró al oír esa pregunta.

\- _Bueno, el joven Collins ha recibido un castigo más severo, ya que él tenía antecedentes de actos de provocación en contra de la señorita Blair._

\- _¿A qué se refiere con un castigo más severo?_

\- _Ha sido suspendido por 2 semanas._

Anna se sorprendió al conocer el castigo, no era que le extrañara que alguien fuese suspendido, sino la diferencia abismal que había entre la sanción de Elsa y la del pelirrojo. Ahora entendía perfectamente porque estaba tan enojado al salir de aquella oficina.

\- _¿Alguna otra inquietud señorita Saints?_ \- Preguntó la mujer ante la mudez de la chica.

\- _No, ninguna otra directora Oaken._

\- _Perfecto. Entonces diríjanse a sus aulas por favor, no deberían estar aquí aún._

Las dos asintieron y se retiraron siendo observadas por la mujer. Durante todo el trayecto permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Elsa lo rompió de momento.

\- _Aquí debes quedarte, esta es tu aula._ – Dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

Anna sólo la vio alejarse, en su cabeza analizaba todo lo sucedido, desde la pelea hasta el castigo, desde la actitud de Elsa hasta la actitud de la directora, desde las palabras de Hans hasta el momento de cercanía con la platinada, era demasiado para el primer día de clases, y lo peor era que su día apenas comenzaba.

-/-

Habían pasado cinco días y a pesar de lo caótico del primero, Anna ya se había adaptado a su nuevo lugar de estudio. Cada vez se le hacía más agradable, no sólo por el excelente nivel escolar que este tenía, sino también por las nuevas amistades que poco a poco iba construyendo. Una amistad en especial le agradaba mucho, la que ahora tenía con Rapunzel y Bella, sus nuevas compañeras de aula. Con ellas había tenido empatía desde el primer momento, y a pesar del corto tiempo de conocerlas, ya sabía lo suficiente de ellas como para emitir su propio concepto.

Rapunzel Corona es una chica un tanto despistada, pero muy sociable y extrovertida. Su gran amor es Flynn Cooper, un futbolista atlético un poco mayor que ella. Lo malo era que este aún no lo sabía, muy a pesar de las múltiples señales e indirectas que la rubia le lanzaba día a día. Parecía como si fuese sumamente despistado para las cosas del amor, o podría ser que simplemente prefería ignorarlo, esto era algo que Anna aún no terminaba de concluir.

Bella Potts por su parte, es una chica completamente opuesta a Rapunzel en el ámbito de despiste, es bastante centrada e inteligente, le encanta la lectura, y curiosamente comparte con la pelirroja el gusto por los libros de misterio, el cual se había convertido en su tema de conversación preferido.

La rubia y la castaña eran polos opuestos en cuanto a personalidad, Bella siempre dulce y prudente, mientras que Rapunzel siempre imprudente y alocada, pero a pesar de ello, la relación entre ambas era excelente y Anna había descubierto el por qué.

Cada una poseía un carisma especial para llegar a las personas, lo cual les permitía caerle bien a todos y tener un sin número de amigos. Pero la razón de su amistad no era esa, sino que compartían una característica única, la de ser almas bondadosas y compasivas, cosa que cada una admiraba de la otra. Esto lo había averiguado Anna al segundo día de conocerlas, cuando se enteró de que asistían como voluntarias a una fundación para chicos sin hogar. Ese día se convenció de una cosa, de que si iba a tener amigas en esa escuela, definitivamente serían ellas.

La pelirroja podía decir que todo marchaba sobre ruedas, excepto por una cosa, Elsa Blair. Por más que quisiera ignorar ese tema no podía, con la platinada las cosas en vez de avanzar siempre retrocedían, mucho más aún, después de lo ocurrido en el pasillo. Desde ese día la rubia la evadía más que nunca, si no fuera porque compartían habitación, ni siquiera la vería. Ya no la esperaba por las mañanas antes de irse a la escuela, no le dirigía la palabra, no la miraba, era como si no existiera para ella, como si la considerara un cero a la izquierda. Anna aunque no lo demostraba, esto le dolía, y se maldecía internamente por ello, porque a pesar del papel que ahora jugaba Elsa como su hermanastra, ella no merecía su dolor, ni su preocupación, ni sus ganas de acercarse, Elsa no merecía nada, pero seguía sintiendo el incontenible deseo de llegar hasta ella.

Dos días atrás la vio dirigirse hacia el aula donde recibía las clases de comportamiento como cumplimiento al castigo impuesto por la directora Oaken, venía platicando con Bella y Rapunzel cuando se toparon con ella en uno de los pasillos. Por un leve instante Elsa la miró, y la pelirroja sintió como si le trasmitiera una corriente eléctrica en aquella mirada de hielo. Fue muy leve, pero pudo notar el frío en ella, también el recelo, y algo completamente nuevo que hasta ese momento no había percibido, temor. Parecía una tontería que alguien tan intocable como Elsa sintiera temor, pero eso fue lo que percibió aquella vez, y con su absurda lejanía cada vez lo confirmaba más. Elsa Blair le temía, y esa era la razón principal por la que rechazaba su cercanía.

A raíz de ese descubrimiento habían surgido muchos interrogantes nuevos, siendo uno el principal, ¿Por qué? Esa era la gran pregunta, Anna no dejaba de pensar en ella y tenía varias hipótesis al respecto. La primera, e _scondía algo que temía que descubrieran_ , la segunda, _temía perder su independencia si permitía que una hermanastra entrara en su vida_ , y una tercera, _temía sentir afecto por alguien_.

S _ecretos_ , _individualidad_ y _desapego_ , podría ser que Elsa estuviera protegiendo una de las tres, o podría ser que estuviera protegiéndolas todas.

-/-

Era de noche, Anna estaba en su cama leyendo un libro que Bella le había prestado, se hallaba muy concentrada e inmersa en la lectura, hasta que de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró la platinada. Venía con su mochila a cuestas y usaba la misma ropa de por la mañana, su rostro denotaba cansancio, el cual ratificó cuando cayó de un solo tirón en la cama. La pelirroja había apartado su vista de las letras del libro para obsérvala, eran las 9:00 P.M, bastante tarde para venir de unas clases de comportamiento.

A veces se preguntaba si algún día todo lo que Elsa hacía dejaría de generarle dudas, pero de momento todo en ella las provocaba. ¿De dónde venía a esas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué siempre llegaba tan agotada? ¿Por qué no quería volver a salir de la habitación luego de su llegada? Y ¿Por qué sólo las amenazas de su padre lograban que lo hiciera?... Era tanto lo que no entendía y tantas las incógnitas sin respuesta…

 _\- Mi madre dijo que tu cena está en el microondas. –_ Dijo la menor queriendo romper el incómodo silencio que las dividía desde hace días.

No hubo respuesta.

 _\- ¿Acaso no me oyes?_

\- _Gracias por la información, pero no tengo hambre._ – Respondió la rubia al fin, pero de manera en extremo cortante.

\- _No me digas que alguien te invita a cenar todas las noches._

Anna no sabía porque había dicho eso, pero simplemente se le escapó. Elsa se volteó a mirarla, por lo menos esta vez había captado su atención.

\- _¿Y si así fuera qué?_ \- Espetó.

\- _Nada, pero es extraño que después de un largo día de escuela no tengas hambre._

\- _Es algo que a ti no debería importarte._

\- _Claro, cómo nada en ti debería._

 _\- Tu lo has dicho._

\- _(…)_

\- _Sabes algo Elsa, conozco a las personas como tu, y sé que esa actitud no es más que una fachada._

La mirada de Elsa volvió a posarse en la pelirroja.

 _\- ¿Qué dices?_

\- _Lo que oíste, no eres más que fachada._

La rubia guardó silencio por un instante.

\- _Y según tu, ¿Cuál es la verdadera Elsa_? - Preguntó a modo de prueba.

\- _Aún no lo sé, pero temes que lo descubra._

En la expresión de Elsa podía denotarse el asombro en aumento, su intento por disimularlo era en vano.

\- _¿De dónde sacas toda esa sarta de tonterías?_

\- _No son tonterías, lo sabes bien._

\- _Anna, ¿En qué forma tengo que pedirte que me dejes en paz?_

\- _No importa la forma en que me lo pidas, eso es imposible._

\- _¿Por qué?_

\- _Porque tu te has convertido en mi misterio favorito._

Y entonces Anna vio algo que le pareció hermoso, un intenso color carmesí tiñendo las mejillas de la platinada, era la primera vez que lo veía, y la dejó embelesada.

 _\- Te ordeno que dejes de verme como un misterio._

 _\- (…)_

 _\- ¿Anna?_

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _\- Que dejes de verme como un misterio._

 _\- Imposible…_

Elsa no podía enojarse con ella en ese momento, ese comentario le había causado algo, ¿Impresión?, ¿Incomodidad?, ¿Pena?... No estaba segura, pero por alguna extraña razón, este había removido sensaciones en su interior, sensaciones extrañas que no sabía cómo nombrar y que lograban inquietarla, confundirla, sensaciones que jamás había sentido y que aparecieron justo en el momento en que vio a Anna por primera vez.

\- _Deja de mirarme así._

Parecía una orden, pero en realidad era una súplica. Aquella pelirroja de nuevo la estaba avasallando, esta vez con esa mirada celestial puesta sobre ella. Quería resistirse y salir de allí, pero no lo conseguía. Era como si un potente imán la atrajera, como si la sujetara con fuerza manteniéndola presa en aquellos ojos.

\- _Elsa yo… no puedo hacerlo._

Le fue imposible predecir aquello, no podía saber que Anna la miraría así, que la hipnotizaría así, que se acercaría así, y muchos menos, que la acariciaría así. Pero allí estaba, aquella chica se había levantado de la cama y ahora estaba junto a ella, invadiendo su espacio y casi a punto de invadir su alma.

Una mano de la pelirroja se había posado en su mejilla, se estremeció al sentir contacto, pero pronto la delicadeza y suavidad de este la envolvieron en calma. Los impulsos eran su única compañía, las sensaciones su motor, y estos la llevaron a acortar más la distancia y hacer algo que jamás pensó hacer, rindiéndose por completo ante la dueña de los ojos aguamarina.

Unió sus labios con los de la pelirroja y se sintió como en sus sueños placenteros, estaba rozando el cielo, pero esta vez era real, porque los labios de Anna eran exquisitos, eran tibios y dulces, parecidos al mejor chocolate. Sólo quería seguir saboreándolos así como ella también saboreaba los suyos, ambas dejándose llevar por algo que era más fuerte que su cordura, haciéndolas desconocer el lazo de hermanastras que las unía.

Aquel beso les impidió darse cuenta de que alguien subía las escaleras y llegaba a su puerta, tampoco les permitió ver que esta persona las observaba amenazando con destruir la magia que en ese momento las abrazaba, y lamentablemente no lo supieron hasta que un fuerte grito les hizo darse cuenta de ello.

\- _¡¿Qué inmundicia están haciendo?!_

Elsa vio los ojos coléricos de la bestia puestos sobre ella e inmediatamente sintió que el miedo la consumía.

…

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Loghan10:** Mmm no sé, te dejo a ti decidir si lo de Elsa fueron celos o no, saca tus propias conclusiones ;) Lo del sistema de dominación me causó gracia jajaja Ese está, sólo hay que aprender a activarlo, te lo dice la experta en fracasos amorosos XD Me alegra que mi fic te encante y espero que te siga encantando, si querías rapidez hoy la tuviste, pero como siempre, el drama al final no puede faltar e.e Saludos a la abuela adolescente. Hasta la próxima, kisses!

 **Love Girl:** Hola! Que bueno encontrarte de nuevo por aquí :) Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaste, me complace que la historia ya te tenga enamorada y espero que así te mantenga. Como tu ya te diste cuenta, aquí hay muchos interrogantes y la bella Anna ya anda de detective queriendo averiguarlos. Este es un fic diferente al que ya me has visto escribir, hay misterio, así que te pondrá a pensar bastante. Elsa y Anna dieron un paso grande en este capitulo, no te pierdas el que sigue porque se viene drama. Chau!

 **TeloveDBGTyEAC:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, disculpa la demora. Besos desde Colombia :)

 **AmoElTenaDeDBGT:** Elsa es demasiado impredecible no crees? XD Celos o no, lo cierto es que tiene su carácter. Que bueno que te guste la historia, aquí está la conti. Besos :*

 **Luna RedDragon:** Aquí tienes la continuación. Me complace que te guste la historia, gracias por leer :)


	6. Una promesa

**Capítulo 6 – "Una promesa"**

* * *

Si fuera posible, los ojos de aquel hombre expulsarían fuego quemando todo a su alrededor, especialmente a Elsa, quien sin duda alguna era el centro de su enojo. La rubia temblaba internamente porque ya conocía aquella mirada, sabía lo que esta significaba y era como si todo el horror regresara de golpe.

\- _Anna, sal de la habitación_ \- Ordenó Azael sin moverse de su sitio.

La pelirroja no se quedaba atrás en susto y confusión, miró a la platinada esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero sólo encontró una chica paralizada cubierta por una intensa palidez que acentuaba aún más el blanco profundo de su piel. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía acatar aquella orden, que no debía dejar a Elsa sola con ese hombre evidentemente enojado.

 _\- Yo... no dejaré a Elsa._

Azael desvió la mirada hacia ella y fue tan horrible su forma de mirar que la pelirroja sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

\- _No te lo volveré a repetir, sal ahora mismo y déjanos solos. -_ Dijo usando tono intimidante.

\- _Azael yo te puedo explicar esto, no es lo que crees._ \- Volvió a insistir tratando de persuadirlo.

\- _¡Que salgas ahora mismo niña!_

El fuerte grito retumbó en la habitación sobresaltando a ambas jóvenes.

\- _Anna por favor sal_ \- Pidió la platinada rompiendo el estado de conmoción en el que se hallaba.

\- _Pero Elsa... –_ Protestó.

\- _Ahora soy yo quien te lo pide, por favor hazlo. –_ Insistió.

Anna lo dudaba, era una lucha interna entre hacerle caso a su instinto protector o acatar el deseo de la platinada.

\- _Por favor déjame quedarme, no confío en tu padre_. - Le susurró tratando de que este no la escuchara.

\- _Entonces tendrás que confiar en mí._

Anna no tuvo más remedio, algo no le permitía confiar en ese hombre, pero sí podía hacerlo en la rubia, así que asintió y en medio de la incertidumbre se puso de pie y lentamente salió de la habitación. Cuando cruzó la puerta, esta fue cerrada abruptamente a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y su primer impulso fue intentar abrirla, pero le habían puesto seguro desde el interior. Puso un oído en la madera buscando escuchar algo, pero sólo permanecía un profundo silencio. Siguió expectante, hasta que de repente escuchó una repugnante expresión que le puso los nervios de punta.

\- _¡Eres una zorra pervertida!_

Y fue entonces cuando la pesadilla se desató.

Empezaron a escucharse espantosos golpes chocando contra la piel, uno tras otro, cada vez más fuertes, las expresiones soeces tampoco cesaban, Anna sintió el horror apoderarse de su ser, con desespero trató de abrir la puerta pero fue inútil, siguió insistiendo, golpeando una y otra vez...

\- _¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! -_ Gritaba en medio de la desesperación.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas ante tanta impotencia, se arrepentía profundamente por no haberle hecho caso a su instinto, jamás debió salir de aquella habitación, jamás debió dejarla a merced de ese hombre, ahora lo sabía, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La pesadilla seguía en minutos que parecían interminables, ya sus manos le dolían a raíz de tantos golpes a la madera y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sus labios se habían cansado de llamar a Elsa y no recibir respuesta, ahora sólo rogaba e imploraba para que todo aquello terminara.

De un momento a otro sus suplicas fueron escuchadas y el silencio volvió a reinar, la puerta se abrió por fin y frente a ella apareció el mismísimo diablo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella lo miró con horror y se apartó temiendo lo peor, pero este bufó con antipatía y se fue sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Cuando ya se había marchado, ingresó rápidamente a la habitación y colocó nuevamente el seguro de la puerta, al voltearse y ver la escena, sus pies le fallaron y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Elsa estaba boca arriba en el suelo, con moretones horribles por todos lados y sangre cubriendo su rostro, se veía exhausta, sin fuerzas, casi sin vida, ni siquiera le importó ver a Anna frente a ella observándola con tal expresión de horror, sólo estaba allí de nuevo, tirada en el suelo como una basura, recordando el poco valor que tenía y soportando su condena, la condena de la que la bestia jamás la liberaría.

Anna no podía parar de llorar, la veía tan débil, tan indefensa, fue entonces cuando lo comprendió todo, Elsa no era una adversaria, ella en realidad era una víctima. Sintió odiar a ese hombre con todo su ser, no entendía cómo era capaz de hacerle eso a su propia hija y no tener ningún remordimiento, era demasiado inhumano, demasiado vil, una crueldad en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La pelirroja reunió la fuerza suficiente para acercarse y socorrerla, con sumo cuidado la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hasta la cama, la rubia hizo un sollozo de dolor al sentir el contacto de las heridas con el colchón y Anna sintió que se le partía el alma, casi como si se la hicieran añicos.

\- _Por favor toma el botiquín que está en mi cajón._ – Pidió la platinada apenas con un hilo de voz a raíz de la debilidad.

La pelirroja obedeció y sacó el botiquín, luego sin esperar a que se lo pidieran tomó los implementos y empezó a curar las heridas de la rubia con suma delicadeza. Durante la curación ninguna de las dos decía nada, Elsa se concentraba en soportar el dolor mientras que Anna lo hacía en no llorar.

Curar las heridas le tomó un largo tiempo a la pelirroja, eran tantas las que cubrían la piel de la rubia que ni siquiera las podía contar. Sentía la tristeza desbordar su corazón con sólo verlas, era una situación que sencillamente jamás imaginó vivir y para la que nunca habría estado preparada. Elsa por su parte se había quedado dormida a raíz del agotamiento, aunque su cansancio físico no se comparaba para nada con su cansancio emocional. Anna la cubrió con una manta y la dejó dormir, luego ella hizo lo mismo esperando que los sueños borraran la pesadilla en que se había convertido aquella noche o que por lo menos un mejor amanecer la apaciguara.

-/-

Elsa sentía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima, sus ojos le pesaban y parecían no querer abrirse, el repugnante sabor a sangre aún permanecía en su boca y la cabeza le dolía como si mil agujas diminutas le perforaran el cráneo. No quería despertar, lo que en realidad quería era morirse para que así desapareciera todo aquello, pero la experiencia le decía que quererlo era inútil, levantarse y continuar era para su desgracia la única real de sus opciones.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco e irónicamente fue como si recibiera un ligero analgésico, no por el hecho de mantenerlos abiertos, sino por lo que vio cuando lo hizo. Anna estaba sentada a su lado observándola, al principio el aturdimiento le impidió captar su expresión, pero después se dio cuenta de que esta era de preocupación. Le sorprendió el hecho de encontrarla allí todavía, recordaba la última imagen que tenía de la noche anterior y era de ella curando sus heridas, esto inevitablemente le produjo nostalgia, ya que de todas las veces que había sido víctima de una paliza esa era la primera vez que alguien estaba allí para ayudarla. Trató de aclararse la garganta y disimular lo que sentía, ya era demasiado lamentable su estado como para empeorarlo aún más con las lágrimas, _Jamás llorar_ , ese era su lema y su promesa, una que se había hecho desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas no servían sino para una cosa, inspirar lastima.

\- _¿No deberías estar alistándote para la escuela?_ \- Dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente con la única intención de romper el silencio.

\- _Hoy no iré._ \- Respondió Anna sin alterar su expresión.

\- _Deberías ir, es la semana de exámenes._

\- _Los exámenes son lo que menos me importa en este momento._

- _(...)_

\- _Yo estoy bien_ _¿_ _vale?... Estos golpes desaparecer_ _á_ _n dentro de poco._ \- Dijo tratando de parecer fuerte.

\- _Esto no puede volver a repetirse._

\- _Bienvenida a mi mundo._ \- Respondió con ironía.

\- _Tu padre no te volverá a poner un dedo encima_ _Elsa_ – Afirmó la pelirroja.

\- _¿Mi padre?... -_ Se echó a reír y al instante sintió que le dolían las costillas- _Te equivocas Anna Saints, ese no es un padre, es una bestia que vive bajo nuestro mismo techo._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

\- _Porque pensé que con tu llegada y la de tu madre las cosas cambiarían, pero es evidente que no._

Y era cierto, Elsa había conservado la esperanza de que Anna jamás tuviera que conocer a la bestia que atormentaba su vida, pero lamentablemente la cruda realidad siempre terminaba opacando sus anhelos.

\- _No puedo creer que mi madre se haya involucrado con un hombre así._

 _\- No sé si tu madre conozca la verdadera cara de Azael Blair, pero Anna, ella y tu corren un grave peligro, ese hombre es un completo atarbán._

 _\- Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas._

 _\- Entonces adviértele a tu madre, huyan de esta casa, todavía están a tiempo._

 _\- Pero tu vienes con nosotras._

 _\- ¿Ir con ustedes?_

 _\- Si, no pienso dejarte aquí Elsa._

 _\- Pero yo no soy nada tuyo._

 _\- No hay un lazo de sangre, pero hay algo más fuerte que nos une._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

Anna dudó antes de dar la respuesta _._

 _\- Aquel beso debió darte una idea..._

 _\- (...)_

\- _Yo… no debí haberte dado ese beso._

 _\- No, espera, no puedes arrepentirte de ello ¿vale?_

\- _Pero mira lo que provoqué._

\- _Esta atrocidad no lo provocaste tu, la provocó la bestia de tu padre. En mi provocaste algo totalmente diferente._

\- _Anna no…_

\- _Shh… Déjame terminar por favor._ – Interrumpió poniendo un dedo en los labios de la rubia.

\- _Te confieso que… ese fue mi primer beso._

Los ojos de la platinada se abrieron en enormes órbitas.

 _\- ¿De verdad?_

 _\- Si._

 _\- Oh, yo… no lo sabía._

 _\- Pero ahora lo sabes._

\- _Anna, no sé qué decirte._

\- _No hace falta que me digas nada, ese beso me lo dijo todo._

Elsa era un completo desastre emocional, estaba en uno de esos momentos para los cuales jamás estaría preparada. Su _primer beso_ … la revelación se repetía una y otra vez en su adolorida cabeza y era imposible no conmoverse con ella, hasta el punto de llegar a sentirse afortunada, porque ser la primera en besar aquellos labios era sin duda un maravilloso privilegio que ahora ni siquiera los golpes podrían arrebatarle.

\- _No soy buena para esto, pero… no sé qué me sucede contigo, es como un hechizo, un fuerte hechizo que me impide verte de manera indiferente._

Era la primera vez que se sinceraba con alguien, la primera vez que revelaba la verdad de sus sentimientos, algo que sólo la intrusa de mirada celestial había conseguido, tal y como una vez lo presintió ella había logrado atravesar todas sus barreras, invadiendo sus pensamientos, y lo más increíble, invadiendo su corazón.

\- _Entonces soy una hechicera, una que promete jamás abandonarte. Ahora conozco tu interior Elsa Blair, y con ese pienso quedarme. –_ Respondió Anna esbozando una bella sonrisa.

-/-

\- _¿Estás segura de esto?_ \- Preguntó la rubia no muy convencida de lo que seguía.

\- _Completamente_. - Respondió la pelirroja sin vacilación.

\- _Pero... ¿Cómo crees que lo tome Rachel?_

\- _Mi madre lo entenderá, ella confía en mí._

 _\- Está bien, entonces hagámoslo..._

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella noche, por fin Rachel regresaba de otro de sus acostumbrados viajes de trabajo y ellas podrían ponerla al tanto de la situación. Ambas esperaban que ese fuera el día en que pudieran escapar de las garras de Azael, el cual las hacia vivir con un miedo constante, como si él fuera un lobo que acechara y ellas la presa. Este ya no se inmutaba en ocultar su verdadera personalidad después de lo ocurrido y ahora Anna la conocía a la perfección. Al igual que Elsa no podía dejar de sentirse temerosa, mucho menos por las noches, cuando llegaba ebrio y drogado con la intención de irrumpir en la habitación. Jamás imaginó que la puerta de los copos de nieve iba a ser su salvadora en tal situación, pero lo cierto es que esa puerta era lo único que marcaba un límite entre la paz y el tormento.

Sentía profunda pena al recordar que así había sido toda la existencia de Elsa, no podía imaginar lo que habría sido sobrevivir allí en medio de la soledad, pero esos dos días que había convivido a su lado, refugiadas en aquella habitación, le habían servido para entender que esa coraza de hierro que la rubia cargaba era producto de aquella vida y que nadie nunca alcanzaría a imaginarse todo lo que había detrás de ella. La platinada le había contado sobre la muerte de su madre, sobre sus instancias en el hospital a raíz de las golpizas, sobre la ausencia de personas cercanas que la protegieran, sobre la perdida de aquellos que habían intentado ayudarla, sobre su falta de amor... se había abierto por completo a ella en una especie de desahogo, y Anna la escuchó y la comprendió, quizás como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Ahora había llegado el momento de actuar, y por eso estaban allí, esperando a Rachel para por fin ser libres. Elsa no terminaba de ser optimista, pero Anna si lo era en demasía, después de todo, aquella mujer era su madre y estaba segura de que ella jamás le fallaría.

Escucharon un auto estacionarse en el garaje y supieron que la hora había llegado, juntas salieron de la habitación no sin antes cerciorarse de que la bestia no las estuviera acechando. La platinada aún estaba débil a causa de los golpes que no terminaban de sanar, pero por lo menos podía caminar y mantenerse en pie, algo que se debía en gran medida a los cuidados de la pelirroja. Bajaron las escaleras con cautela, cruzaron la sala y llegaron hasta el garaje, Rachel estaba terminando de sacar su equipaje del maletero cuando la voz de su hija la tomó por sorpresa.

\- _¡Mamá, por fin has llegado! ¡Por favor vámonos de esta casa! -_ Anna se abalanzó sobre su madre casi a punto de romper en llanto.

La mujer inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y centró la atención en su hija.

\- _Anna, mi niña, ¿Qué te sucede?_

\- _Han pasado cosas en tu ausencia, Azael... él no es lo que tú crees._

La mujer se inquietó al escuchar el nombre de su marido.

\- _¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Te ha hecho algo?_

\- _Aún no, pero si nos quedamos aquí dentro de poco no podré decir lo mismo._

\- _Explícate hija._

 _\- Será mejor si lo miras por ti misma._

Anna se volteó y le pidió a Elsa que se acercara, Rachel hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia, pero en cuanto la vio se espantó con el aspecto de la chica.

\- _Santo cielo, pero ¿qué le ha pasado?_

 _\- Fue él, por poco la mata._

 _\- No puede ser... -_ La mujer reparaba a Elsa con incredulidad.

 _\- No te mentiría con algo así madre, por favor vámonos de aquí y llevemos a Elsa con nosotras._

 _\- (...)_

 _\- Hija, necesito hablar a solas con Elsa._

 _\- Pero mamá, esto también me incluye._

\- _Lo sé, pero por esta vez debe ser entre ella y yo._

\- _Pero…_

\- _Por favor Anna…_

La pelirroja resopló de frustración y se retiró dejándolas a solas.

\- _Respóndeme una cosa Elsa, ¿Le has dado motivos a tu padre para esto? -_ Cuestionó la mujer.

La platinada se sorprendió con aquella pregunta, ¿Haber motivos? ¿Acaso había motivos que justificaran semejante acto de salvajismo?

\- _El único motivo es que él es una bestia._

 _\- (…)_

\- _Sabes, conozco a Azael más de lo que piensas, y es por ello que estoy convencida de que algo ocasionó su proceder._

\- _¿Acaso lo estás justificando?_

\- _No es eso._

\- _¿Entonces?_

 _\- ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato?_

 _\- ¿Qué clase de trato?_

 _\- Hagamos que Azael se arrepienta por lo que te hizo._

 _\- ¿Arrepentirse? ¿Cómo coños piensas lograr eso Rachel? –_ Inquirió ante lo absurdo de la propuesta.

 _\- Es muy sencillo, dándole un trago de su propia medicina._

 _\- ¿Eh?_

Rachel se acercó más a ella y comenzó a acaríciale la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

 _\- Dos golpes por cada uno que te dio, ¿te parece un buen trato linda?_

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer, dejando atónita a la rubia que la observaba.

…

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **SnowQueen18:** jajaja I'm Sorry, pero cuando toca drama toca ;) Saludos!

 **Love Girl:** Bueno, la verdad es que no soy muy amante del terror, pero de vez en cuando un poco de este no cae nada mal. Ya veo que tienes varias dudas por ahí, poco a poco se irán develando, lo cierto es que cosas turbias si hay y cada personaje parece acarrear alguna sospecha. Me alegra saber eso del amor a primera vista, espero que este capitulo no haya sido muy traumatico :| Nos leemos en la próxima. Chau

 **Aldmagali:** Aquí tienes el siguiente, disculpa la demora ;)

 **Loreley:** Oh vaya, hasta acá me llegó el grito fangirl jajaja Aquí está el cap que esperabas. Saludos :D


	7. Nubes negras

**Capítulo 7. - "Nubes negras"**

* * *

Elsa no podía disimular su desconcierto, la mujer que tenía frente a ella en definitiva no era la Rachel maternal y recatada con la que había convivido los últimos días. ¿Por qué le estaba proponiendo aquello? ¿Era una broma o era capaz de hacerlo realmente?

 _\- No estoy para juegos Rachel._

 _\- ¿Te parece que estoy jugando?_

Elsa analizó su expresión y esta parecía estar hablando en serio.

\- _Pero… ¿De verdad eres capaz de golpear a tu marido?_

 _\- Jajajajajaja_

La castaña comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tal y como si estuviera desquiciada.

 _\- No linda, ese sería un trabajo demasiado extenuante, serán otros los que se encarguen._

\- _¿Acaso contratarás matones?_ – Cuestionó sin salir de su asombro.

\- _Bueno, esa sería una opción._

La rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero, ¿Quién carajos era esa mujer?

\- _¿Has hecho algo así antes?_ – Siguió inquiriendo.

La castaña guardó silencio y su expresión volvió a tornarse seria.

\- _¿De verdad quieres saberlo?_

A Elsa muy pocas cosas le daban miedo, pero aquella pregunta le hizo tragar saliva.

\- _Sí, quiero saberlo._

\- _Muy bien, te daré esa respuesta y todas las que desees, pero con una condición._

\- _¿Cuál?_

La mujer se acercó mirándola con perspicacia.

- _Con la condición de que convenzas a mi hija de quedarnos en esta casa._

Y con aquella petición, la cara de asombro de la rubia se intensificó a dimensiones estratosféricas.

\- _¿Acaso no te importa el peligro que Anna corre en esta casa?_

\- _Mi hija no corre ningún peligro viviendo aquí._

\- _¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿No me estás viendo? ¿No te dijo Anna el miedo que siente al estar aquí?_

\- _Tu tendrás que hacer que ese miedo desparezca._

\- _¿Yo? ¿De verdad crees que yo puedo hacer eso?_

\- _No lo creo, estoy convencida._

\- _Estás demente._

\- _Y tu estás cegada por el miedo hacia tu padre Elsa. Yo puedo abrir tus ojos, sólo tienes que hacer lo que te pido y borraré tu debilidad para siempre, traeré a ti la grandeza y Azael será un insecto lamiendo el suelo donde pisas._

 _\- (...)_

\- _¿Quién eres Rachel?_

\- _Alguien que está abriéndote un mundo infinito de posibilidades. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?_

\- _¿Qué pasaría si lo dejo?_

\- _Seguirás teniendo la misma vida miserable de siempre._

El silencio cubrió el garaje donde se encontraban. Elsa no estaba segura de las consecuencias que traería la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar, pero no tenía dudas de que podrían ser muchas, no sólo para ella, sino también para Anna. Tampoco sabía si todo lo que aquella mujer le prometía era real, si de verdad tenía tanto poder o si sólo se trataba de una maniática con delirios de grandeza, pero… ¿Su decisión podría hacerle perder más de lo que ya había perdido hasta ahora?... No, no lo creía…

\- _Lo tomo._

-/-

 _\- ¡Pero esto no es en lo que habíamos quedado Elsa!_

\- _Lo sé Anna, pero la plática que sostuve con tu madre me ayudó a pensar mejor las cosas. Si nos vamos ahora, la bestia no descansará hasta encontrarnos y hacernos pagar por nuestra huida, es mejor si nos quedamos y tratamos de buscar la forma de detenerlo de manera definitiva._

\- _¿Y qué tal si no la encontramos? ¿Qué tal si vuelve a arremeter contra ti, o contra mi?_

\- _No lo hará, por favor confía en mi, yo sé lo que hago._

\- _Elsa, no sé qué te dijo la testaruda de mi madre, pero tu misma me recalcaste el peligro que corremos si nos quedamos en esta casa, no puede ser que ahora lo estés tomando así, tan a la ligera._

- _Ya te dije que he pensado mejor las cosas. Precisamente porque no es bueno actuar a la ligera es que te estoy pidiendo que nos quedemos._

Anna suspiró.

\- _Esta bien, sólo espero que mi madre y tu tengan razón, ojala esto no vaya a terminar mal._

\- _Ya verás que no._

Anna la observó en silencio por un instante, escaneándola en su mirada, en sus facciones, en su expresión, analizándola con detenimiento, buscando en ella algo que le indicara que era lo raro que estaba percibiendo en la platinada, porque su instinto poderoso se lo decía, Elsa le estaba ocultando algo y necesitaba descubrir que era.

\- _¿Tu me defenderás si la bestia intenta hacernos algo?_ – Soltó de repente abordando de nuevo a la rubia.

\- _Puedes estar segura de que lo haré._

\- _¿Serás algo así como mi caballero protector?_

\- _Bueno, si así lo quieres llamar._ – Respondió algo apenada por la comparación _._

\- _Vaya, pero esta nueva versión de Elsa Blair si que es interesante. ¿Qué le habrán hecho?_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? -_ Cuestionó confundida.

\- _A que si te hubiese hecho esa misma pregunta unos días atrás, lo único que habría conseguido es una mirada fulminante seguida por una ignorada monumental._

\- _Ah, así que prefieres esa versión._

 _\- Claro que no._

\- _Yo diría que si la prefieres._ \- Elsa siguió el juego.

\- _¡No es cierto!... Esta nueva versión es mucho mejor._

\- _¿Por qué la consideras mejor?_

\- _Porque… me gusta que seas amable conmigo._

\- _Bueno, pues considérate afortunada, otras matarían por ver esta versión más a menudo._

\- _¿Otras?_ – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

\- _Si, otras…_

\- _¿Cómo quiénes?_

\- _Como mi club de admiradoras._ – Respondió de forma despreocupada.

\- _Que han de ser muchas supongo._ \- El tono de Anna iba tornándose más serio.

\- _Bueno, no es por presumir, pero si, es un número considerable._

Ahora la mirada de la pelirroja era fulminante.

\- _¿Y te gusta alguna de ellas?_ – Lanzó sin importarle lo indiscreta que pudiera ser la pregunta.

\- _Pues… Cristal no está nada mal, tiene lindo cuerpo. Sarah tampoco se queda atrás, su rostro es precioso y su cintura de avispa ni se diga. Jazmín tiene facciones exóticas y eso la hace muy, muy interesante ante mis ojos. Blanca es hermosa, es tan fina y delicada que hasta parece una princesa. Mérida… uf… Mérida es mi favorita, esa gran cabellera de leona que tiene, esos ojazos azules que son como para perderse en ellos, ese cuerpo, ese…_

\- _¡Ya basta!_

El fuerte grito de Anna retumbó en la habitación asustando a la platinada.

\- _¡Ya me quedó muy en claro lo mucho que te gustan tus "amiguitas". No es necesario que sigas contándome tus… tus… amoríos!_

La cara de la pelirroja estaba tan roja que casi igualaba el color de su cabello, Elsa la miraba y hacia su máximo esfuerzo en disimular lo divertido que se le hacia todo aquello.

\- _Está bien, pero fuiste tu la que preguntó_. – Respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Esa respuesta sólo hizo que el enojo de Anna aumentara a niveles alarmantes, ya no podía soportarlo más, así que se puso de pie y sin decir otra palabra, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un tirón.

En cuanto se vio a solas, Elsa no pudo aguantar más la risa.

\- _Ni enojada dejas de ser bella Anna Saints_. – Se dijo para sí misma mantenimiento la sonrisa.

-/-

Otra semana de clases iniciaba y después de varios días de incapacidad obtenida gracias a la paliza propiciada por su padre, Elsa ya se sentía con fuerzas para regresar a su jornada escolar. Como siempre, se propuso salir temprano, así que aún estaba oscuro cuando bajó a la cocina en busca del desayuno. Se aseguró de que la bestia no estuviera cerca, y se le hizo extraño que otra vez no se encontrara en la casa. Ya eran varios los días en los que no veía a su padre, esto la aliviaba y hasta le gustaba, pero también le generaba incertidumbre, ya que era algo que este no acostumbraba hacer. "Ha de estar en sus porquerías", pensó, y nuevamente le restó importancia al asunto.

Siguió en lo suyo, y una vez estuvo lista quiso esperar a Anna para irse juntas a la escuela, pero en cuanto se lo sugirió, esta volvió a ignorarla, como lo venía haciendo desde que supo acerca de su "club de admiradoras". Elsa no podía creer que el enojo le durara tanto, en el fondo se preguntaba cuando se le pasaría, tal vez cuando cumpliera ochenta, o cuando las vacas volaran, lo cierto es que la faceta 'celosa' de la pelirroja más que enojarle le inspiraba ternura.

Decidió no insistirle y partió sola al instituto. Al llegar sintió una sensación de complacencia, la verdad es que le gustaba estar en un ambiente diferente a su casa, todo ese bullicio y alboroto no es que se le hiciera muy atractivo, pero por lo menos allí no había nada que le recordara malos momentos.

Todavía faltaban varios minutos para el inicio de clases, así que se fue al lugar más alejado del patio y se tumbó en el césped con la vista clavada en el cielo mañanero. Ver las nubes y encontrarle formas era algo que la relajaba, una flor, un elefante, una bola de billar, un garabato, un reno, su imaginación divagaba mientras los rayos de sol brillaban y las aves empezaban a revolotear en medio de las figuras gaseosas que se alejaban con el viento. De repente, el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza y las figuras a hacerse cada vez más imperceptibles, el blanco perfecto de estas desapareció y el cielo azul fue cubierto por una densa capa gris. Una gota golpeó en su mejilla y se deslizó siguiendo el mismo trayecto de una lágrima, se sintió frustrada, odiaba que el gris cubriera el blanco, que la lluvia opacara el sol, que ya no hubieran más formas que buscar, pero sobre todo odiaba la melancolía que aquello le provocaba. Las gotas empezaron a caer una tras otra, golpeándola cada vez con más fuerza. No tuvo más remedio, nuevamente se vio obligada a ir en dirección opuesta a su voluntad, a ponerse en pie y dejar atrás los deseos de su corazón, a seguir la corriente sin poder revelarse contra ella, ella quería ver el cielo, pero la realidad la obligó a ver la tormenta, como siempre, como siempre lo hacía.

Soltó un suspiro y corrió en busca de refugio, en pocos segundos el patio quedó desolado mientras la intensa lluvia mojaba la hierba. El timbre sonó y la masa de adolescentes se disipó de golpe, permitiendo que reinara el silencio y la calma cubriera los inmensos pasillos desiertos. No tenía ganas de prisas, así que con calma caminó hacia su aula mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lluvia que aún cubrían sus ropas. En eso sintió unos pasos que la seguían, se detuvo y giró para ver de quien se trataba, pero al notar a la dueña de los pasos se sorprendió, ya que era alguien que en definitivo no esperaba ver allí.

\- _¿Qué haces aquí Rachel? ¿No te habías ido de viaje?_

\- _Aún no linda, primero necesitaba hacer esta parada._

\- _Si buscas a Anna, ella seguramente ha ingresado a sus clases._

\- _No vine a buscar a mi hija, vine a buscarte a ti._

\- _¿A mi? ¿Para qué?_

 _\- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte._

 _\- ¿De qué se trata?_

\- _Aquí no puedo mostrártelo, necesito que vengas conmigo._

\- _Pero tengo clases ahora._

 _\- Créeme, te conviene más venir conmigo._

Elsa lo dudó, pero al final terminó cediendo y se marchó con la mujer.

Durante el trayecto todo era silencio, Rachel conducía sin decir palabra alguna mientras la platinada observaba el camino tratando de descifrar hacia donde se dirigían. De repente la castaña dio un giro y se vieron en una zona bastante marginada de la ciudad, en las calles mojadas deambulaban personas de mal aspecto, los edificios parecían estar abandonados y un penetrante olor a drogas y depravación inundaba el ambiente. Elsa sintió recelo al instante, miró a su acompañante, pero a esta no parecía importarle el peligro que representaba aquel lugar.

\- _¿A dónde me llevas Rachel?_

\- _Dentro de poco lo sabrás, estamos muy cerca._

No siguió insistiendo, trató de controlar su ansiedad y espero a que el auto se detuviera. Cuando lo hizo, se vieron frente a un edificio de dos plantas, con grafitis pintados en la fachada y hombres con aspecto de pandilleros cuidando la entrada.

\- _No pensarás bajarte aquí, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Si, aquí nos bajaremos._

\- _Pero mira este lugar, parece un tugurio de matones._

\- _Eso es justo lo que es._

 _\- ¿Y lo dices así? ¿Tan tranquilamente?_

\- _Es que te preocupas por tonterías. Anda, bájate, confía en mí._

Rachel se bajó del auto sin darle tiempo de seguir protestando. Al ver la demora, uno de los pandilleros se acercó y abrió la puerta del auto, la mirada de este era sumamente intimidante, casi igual a la de la bestia cuando se enojaba, pero Elsa lo miró sin demostrar miedo, esperando lo peor o lo mejor dependiendo de qué tan certeras eran las palabras de su madrastra.

\- _¡Bájate ya!_ \- Ordenó el hombre con voz tosca y gruesa.

La platinada pensó que era mejor no seguir tentando a la suerte, así que obedeció y bajó del auto.

\- _Sígueme._ \- Pidió Rachel, quien todavía la estaba esperando en la entrada.

Elsa la siguió y se adentró en aquel lugar, la oscuridad y el frío de este la recibieron, más caras sospechosas aparecieron en medio de la tenue luz, clavando sus filosas miradas en ella y en Rachel, a quien no parecía perturbarle todo aquello. Siguieron adentrándose en medio de puertas y pasillos, hasta que la castaña detuvo el paso e ingresó en un cuarto completamente oscuro. En este no se podía ver nada, pero un fétido olor le inundó los pulmones haciéndole contener la respiración y las arcadas amenazaron con hacerle botar el poco alimento que albergaba su estómago.

\- _¡¿Qué es esto?!_ \- Gritó sin poder soportar más tanta incertidumbre.

\- _Es tu recompensa._

La voz de la castaña se escuchó y de inmediato las luces se encendieron, lo que Elsa vio después de eso la dejó horrorizada, quería gritar, pero el grito se ahogaba en su garganta. Un hombre estaba atado a la pared, con cadenas sujetando sus manos y pies, un sucio calzoncillo era lo único que lo vestía y el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por horribles heridas y golpes que le desfiguraban la piel. Su estado era agonizante y deprimente, parecía muerto, cubierto por su propio vómito, orina y excremento. Nada de esto impidió que Elsa lo reconociera, era él, era la bestia.

\- _¿Que le has hecho Rachel?_

\- _Dos golpes por cada uno._ \- Respondió la mujer.

Elsa no dijo nada, sólo nubes negras, nubes negras amenazaban en el cielo.

...

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Loghan10:** jajaja Con que boqueo de lector... Pues yo acabo de salir de un bloqueo de escritor, al parecer es la nueva moda. Si, efectivamente el drama va en aumento, yo pienso que si es buena señal. Gracias por tu review querida Loghan, cuídate :)

 **Love Girl:** En este capitulo obtuviste las respuestas que buscabas con respecto a la propuesta de Rachel, ya viste que si es una mujer de armas tomar. Ahora supongo que te preguntarás lo que hará Elsa después de esto, allí tiene a la bestia recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina, ¿Qué hará la platinada? ¿Que hará Rachel? ¿Qué hará él?... RPD: Si, sabía que esa escena iba a ser fuerte, procuré ser lo menos explicita posible, ya que el fic no es categoría M. Así que bueno, espero que la de hoy haya sido un consuelo. Nos leemos, bye :*

 **Maximus17:** Me alegra que el fic haya conseguido engancharte, espero que lo siga haciendo. Aquí tienes la actualización, pido disculpas por la demora. Gracias por leer!

 **Guest:** La palabra loca le queda pequeña no crees? Esa si que es una mamá peligrosa! XD Saludos!

 **Gorgino:** Pues si, aunque esté loca o lo que sea, mientras esté del lado de Elsa y Anna no hay problema verdad? Ya veremos con que sale después de esto. Saludos!


	8. Fantasmas

**Capítulo 8. – "Fantasmas"**

* * *

 _"Corría a toda prisa adentrándose en el inmenso bosque, rodeada por la densa oscuridad que se había extendido como niebla implacable cubriendo cada rincón del reino. Nadie pudo librarse, ni siquiera ella, la poderosa reina de hielo. Sus poderes le habían sido arrebatados y ahora se hallaba indefensa, lo único que la acompañaba era el miedo, el miedo que había sido sembrado en ella como hierva venenosa._

 _El bosque llegó a su fin y un profundo abismo apareció frente a sus ojos deteniendo en el acto su escapatoria. No había rumbo que seguir ni lugar donde esconderse, estaba acorralada por la bruja de ojos dorados, ese ser maligno que desprendía maldad pura en cada fibra de su ser._

 _Las garras de la bruja se aferraron a su cuello elevándola por los aires, su mirada de odio se clavó en ella anunciando victoria, y entonces lo supo, todo había terminado._

 _Sintió como caía a aquel abismo sin fin, escuchando aquella risa diabólica durante cada instante de su fatídico destino."_

Un grito ahogado salió de su boca, su corazón latía desbocado, su respiración sonaba agitada y el sudor cubría por completo su pálida piel. Las luces se encendieron y frente a ella apareció una pelirroja observándola con preocupación.

\- _¡Elsa!, ¿Estás bien?_

La platinada la miró todavía inmersa en angustia y confusión.

\- _Ella… ella lo hizo…_

\- _¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?_

En ese instante la rubia cayó en cuenta de la realidad, sus pesadillas habían regresado. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa, que sus temores también se encontraban de vuelta.

Elsa siguió mirándola sin darle una contestación, tratando de hallar en el azul de sus ojos la respuesta que tanto buscaba. ¿Quiénes eran en verdad?... esa era su incertidumbre y la causa de sus pesadillas. Aquella chica y su madre habían llegado de la nada, instalándose en su hogar y adentrándose en su vida sin explicación alguna, como cuando un espectro emerge de las tinieblas y lo remueve todo, así parecían Anna Saints y su madre, fantasmas de carne y hueso.

Ahora que había visto lo que aquella mujer era capaz de hacer, Elsa ya no podía seguir viviendo con la idea de que había llegado a su casa para conformar una familia feliz. Alguien que contrata matones y manda a golpear a su marido casi hasta matarlo, en definitiva no es el prototipo de esposa dócil y hogareña que en un principio Rachel había fingido ser. En esa habitación oscura con olor a muerte, ella había revelado su verdadera cara, una cara mucho más frívola de lo que alguna vez hubiese imaginado, alguien sin escrúpulos, sin compasión, alguien a quien no le tiembla la mano a la hora de conseguir lo que quiere. Pero lo peor de todo fue enterarse de lo que Rachel en verdad quería, no quería a la bestia de su padre, la quería a ella…

 ** _Flashback._**

La platinada seguía contemplando la perturbadora escena ante sus ojos, aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho ahora se hallaba moribundo, completamente indefenso a su merced, tal y cómo Rachel se lo había prometido días atrás.

Debería sentirse complacida de que se hubiese hecho justicia, pero sus sentimientos eran muy diferentes. Sentía desconcierto, perturbación, lastima... Si, la lástima que su padre nunca le tuvo ella la estaba sintiendo por él, irónico, pero lo cierto es que a pesar de todo, él y ella eran muy diferentes.

Rachel la seguía mirando de una forma que a la platinada le costaba asimilar, tan descarada, tan imperturbable, no tenía remordimiento alguno, por el contrario, se notaba que disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento de Azael así como el horror de Elsa. Aunque le costaba, la rubia decidió devolverle la mirada, y lo hizo para hacerle una pregunta crucial, una que tal vez le ayudaría a entender los motivos por los cuales estaba presenciando todo aquello.

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres Rachel?_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer, sabía que había llegado al punto que tanto estaba esperando.

 _\- Te quiero a ti, Elsa._

Y con esa respuesta, la platinada supo que nada había sido casualidad, esa mujer no había llegado para ser su madrastra, había llegado para traer más caos a su vida.

 ** _Fin Flashback._**

\- _Elsa, dime algo..._

La rubia abandonó sus recuerdos y se concentró de nuevo en la chica que se hallaba frente a ella. Era consciente de que debía darle una respuesta, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad de lo que sucedía, no sin saber quién era Anna Saints realmente, ya que ahora definitivamente no lo sabía.

\- _Estoy bien._ – Dijo de manera cortante.

\- Pero te escuché gritar.

\- _¡Ya dije que estoy bien, déjame en paz!_ \- Exclamó girándose hacía el lado opuesto de la cama.

La pelirroja la miró con extrañeza, pero sabía que no tenía sentido presionarla para que dijera la verdad, cuando era evidente que no tenía intención alguna de revelarla.

 _\- Está bien. Si necesitas algo, sólo avísame._

No hubo contestación de parte de la rubia, Anna regresó a su cama y la noche continúo en medio del silencio.

-/-

Elsa caminaba por los largos pasillos de paredes blancas, el olor a cloro y desinfectante inundaba sus pulmones, mientras observaba el vaivén de portadores de trajes quirúrgicos y batas blancas, algunos marchando en calma y otros con prisa. Odiaba los hospitales, ya que le traían muy malos recuerdos. Sobre todo aquellos recuerdos que le revivían el dolor en los huesos, en la piel, el inolvidable dolor de los golpes, golpes que regresaban a su memoria como si los hubiese recibido ayer.

No estaba segura de si ir allí sería buena idea, después de pensarlo mucho no logró llegar a esa conclusión, pero necesitaba estar allí, al menos una vez. Había tantas cosas que necesitaba escuchar, tantas dudas que necesitaba resolver, y en ese hospital estaba la persona que tal vez podría darle lo que necesitaba, esa persona era su padre.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vio, y para ese entonces estaba encadenado y moribundo. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuál había sido su suerte, pero si sabía que seguía con vida, Rachel se lo había confirmado diciéndole que este no se hallaba enterrado en una fosa sino internado en aquel hospital. Por algún motivo, eso la alivió un poco, ese hombre no merecía su consideración, pero su muerte la habría hecho sentir como una asesina, ya que aunque ella no lo había mandado a golpear, si había contribuido a ello en cierta forma.

Llegó a una habitación en la unidad de cuidados intensivos y se detuvo en la entrada. Cuando la recepcionista le indicó la ubicación de su padre, no se le hizo extraño que el estado de este fuera tan grave como para estar internado en esa área, después de todo, ella había sido testigo de su agonía.

Respiró profundo e ingresó a la habitación. Esta era tan blanca como los pasillos, pero mucho más deprimente. El sonido constante de las maquinas era lo único que se escuchaba, y en el fondo, un bulto rodeado de tubos y cables se hallaba tumbado en la cama. Se acercó más y se encontró con una cara muy diferente de Azael Blair, ya no era aquella bestia ruda e intimidante, ahora era un hombre débil y demacrado que inspiraba lastima.

Al verlo así, no pudo evitar recordar aquella frase... "Azael será un insecto lamiendo el suelo donde pisas"... La creyó absurda en ese entonces, pero ahora comprendía cuan real iba a ser esa promesa.

El hombre se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, tal vez estaba dormido, o tal vez estaba inmerso en otro tipo de sueño, uno mucho más profundo. Se acercó con cautela y vio su pecho moviéndose con la ayuda del ventilador artificial, así como las pulsaciones marcándose en la pequeña pantalla que daba señales de vida.

\- _Padre..._

Con el susurro de su voz Azael abrió los ojos intempestivamente, ella retrocedió llena de susto mientras él la miraba de una forma que nunca lo había hecho antes. Siguió retrocediendo hasta chocar de espaldas con la pared, y al ver como se alejaba, el hombre comenzó a hacer esfuerzos desesperados en hablar, pero el tubo que tenía inmerso desde su boca hasta los pulmones causó que sólo le salieran balbuceos inentendibles. Los esfuerzos inútiles se convirtieron en impotencia, ocasionando que el sonido de las maquinas se hiciera más intenso y las pulsaciones bajaran en descontrol. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, y al poco tiempo la habitación estaba llena de médicos y enfermeras que de inmediato entraron en acción...

 _\- ¡Paciente en paro, código azul!_

Uno de ellos sostuvo el desfibrilador y comenzó a hacer algo que Elsa ya había visto muchas veces en películas, pero jamás de una forma tan real como esa.

 _\- ¡Cargen!_

El medico acercó el aparato y el corazón de la bestia saltó como si quisiera salirse del pecho, mas sin embargo permaneció tan quieto como antes.

\- _¡Cargen!_

El proceso volvió a repetirse, pero el resultado siguió siendo el mismo.

\- _¡Cargen!_

Y fue esa la primera vez que Elsa vio una vida irse de las manos.

-/-

El sol de verano resplandecía en las agitadas aguas, la marea movía las olas haciéndolas chocar contra las rocas, mientras la brisa de agosto arremolinaba los cabellos de tres amigas que departían a orillas de la playa. Estas sostenían una interesante conversación donde los puntos de vista parecían estar dispersos…

\- _Algo le sucede, lo sé._

 _\- A ver Anna, Elsa Blair es demasiado rara, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto por ella_. – Dijo la única ojiverde del grupo.

 _\- Es mi hermanastra Rapunzel, ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?_

 _\- Es tu hermanastra desde hace unas semanas, no es como si lo hubiese sido durante toda la vida._

 _\- El tiempo no importa, ella ahora es de mi familia._

\- _Anna tiene razón, ella ahora es su familia y es lógico que le preocupe su bienestar._ – Apoyó Bella.

\- _Bah, lo que pasa es que ustedes son un par de sentimentales._

 _\- Lo dice la chica con el corazón de piedra._ \- Atacó la castaña.

\- _Ja, yo no me complico con sentimentalismos._

\- _Claro, y que lo diga Flynn Cooper._ – Lanzó Anna.

Rapunzel la vio con mirada matadora.

\- _Flynn Cooper no tiene nada que ver aquí, ni siquiera estamos hablando de ese tipo de sentimentalismos._ – Defendió.

 _\- (...)_

\- _Espera, ¿Por qué te quedas callada Anna Saints?_ \- Cuestionó la ojiverde con malicia.

\- _Porque no tengo nada que decir al respecto._ – Respondió.

\- _¿Ah si?... Entonces ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?_

\- _Yo no estoy nerviosa._

 _\- Si lo estás._

 _\- ¡No lo estoy!_

 _\- ¡Que si!_

\- _¡Bueno ya paren!... Rapunzel ya déjala en paz. Y tu Anna, no hagas caso a los desvaríos de Rapunzel._ \- Intervino Bella poniendo orden.

 _\- Tu ahora lo llamas "desvaríos", pero ya verás como estos me dan la razón._

La rubia se puso de pie y se fue a caminar en la arena sin insistir más en el tema.

\- _(...)_

 _\- Sus desvaríos son ciertos, ¿verdad?_ \- Inquirió Bella.

Anna guardó silencio sin saber que decir.

 _\- No tienes porque avergonzarte, esas cosas suceden._

 _\- ¿De verdad lo crees así?... La mayoría de la gente considera que enamorarse de un hermanastro no es normal._

 _\- ¡¿Estás enamorada de ella?! -_ Exclamó la castaña completamente sorprendida.

 _\- Eso creo…_

 _\- Rayos, cuéntame en que momento pasó._

 _\- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lo sé?_

 _-Trata de recordar, ha de haber un momento en el cual hayas cambiado tu percepción hacía ella._

La pelirroja se tornó pensativa.

\- _Hubo un momento exacto en el que todo fue muy confuso. Estábamos en el pasillo de la escuela y algo nos envolvió, todo lo demás se desvaneció y únicamente quedamos Elsa y yo. Pude sentir una energía, era muy potente, como si un imán poderoso nos atrajera con fuerza. Desde ese instante yo no fui la misma, fue allí cuando todo cambió._

 _\- ¿Elsa también sintió esa energía?_

 _\- Si, recuerdo que ella lo llamó un hechizo y me acusó a mi de provocarlo, pero lo cierto es que yo estaba tan embrujada como ella._

 _\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_

Anna negó.

\- _Significa que Elsa está sintiendo lo mismo por ti._

 _\- Lo dudo, Elsa se ha encargado de mostrarme su rechazo de muchas maneras._

 _\- Tal vez esa sea su forma de afrontar sus sentimientos._

 _\- Por favor Bella, seamos honestas. Si amas a alguien no lo tratas como a tu enemigo, es algo completamente ilógico._

 _\- Lo es, pero no olvides que estamos hablando de Elsa Blair, la chica más conflictiva de la escuela. Dudo mucho que ella sepa cómo debe actuar así esté enamorada._

 _\- No lo sé Bella, esa chica me confunde mucho._

 _\- Ni que lo digas amiga, se te nota._

La pelirroja suspiró.

\- _¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

\- _Saber que nunca podremos estar juntas._

\- _¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad?_

Anna miró hacía lo lejos, contemplando la línea que marcaba el horizonte y las enfurecidas olas hacerse invisibles en ella.

\- _Hay cosas que simplemente se saben, y esa es una de ellas._

...

* * *

 **Reviews**

De antemano ofrezco mis disculpas por la extensa demora. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero he tenido inconvenientes personales que me han impedido publicar de manera más rápida. Tenía pensado publicar 2 capítulos seguidos, pero desafortunadamente llegó el viernes y no alcancé a terminar el segundo, así que lo publicaré la próxima semana sin falta. No me gusta dejar cosas a medias, así que a como de lugar terminaré esta historia.

Agradezco sus reviews, para mi es muy importante saber lo que piensan. Eso también ayuda a la inspiración y motivación :)

 **Yani94:** Oh, entonces bienvenida al mundo Elssana :D Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Saludos :*

 **Xime040403:** Siii, la tensión va en aumento y la pobre Elsa ya no se halla jaja La bestia está recibiendo tragos de su propia medicina y de Rachel ya se espera cualquier cosa. No te pierdas el que sigue, ya verás sorpresas. Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima :)

 **Love Girl:** Ya ves que Elsa no tiene idea de que más precauciones tomarse con Rachel, la pobre ha de sentirse en un manicomio rodeada de psicópatas, y lo peor es que ya sabe que Rachel no fue por Azael sino que fue por ella :v PD: Te confieso que no soy buena describiendo escenas violentas, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, pero es que si lo escribo tal y como lo imagino, el género no sería drama sino terror D: Gracias por leerme corazón, besos y abrazos para ti.

 **Giorgino:** No sé que pienses ahora, pero ahora ya sabes que Rachel a quien quiere es a Elsa o_o


	9. Custodia

**Cap** **í** **tulo 9.** **–** **"** **Custodia** **"**

* * *

Un profundo silencio cubría la habitación, como si un torbellino hubiese pasado dejándolo todo en completa desolación. El constante sonido de las maquinas se había apagado, al igual que el corazón de la bestia. Cinco descargas fallidas de un desfibrilador fueron suficientes para saber que aquellos latidos ya no regresarían, así que los médicos detuvieron los esfuerzos para devolverlo a la vida. Elsa fue testigo de todo desde un rincón de aquella sala, incluso escuchó las palabras que terminaron por anunciar el fin de Azael Blair para siempre…

\- _Hora de la muerte, 2:15 P.M._

En su interior todo era desconcierto e incertidumbre. Él era una bestia, el causante de toda su desdicha y sufrimiento, con cada uno de sus golpes ella añoraba con ansias el día de su castigo, ahora ese día era real, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo le dijera que con la muerte de su opresor su karma no terminaría.

Uno de los médicos la miró sumida en su tribulación y se acercó a ella…

\- _¿Tu eres familiar de este hombre?_ \- Le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

\- _¿Qué parentesco tenían?_

\- _Soy su hija._

\- _Siento mucho tu perdida._

La platinada volvió a asentir sin dar respuesta.

 _\- ¿Tu madre vino contigo?_

Elsa lo miró sin tener muchos deseos de contestar esa pregunta.

\- _Ella… falleció cuando yo era bebé._

En la expresión del doctor se mostró sorpresa y pesar.

 _\- Oh, entiendo. ¿Y algún familiar cercano?_

La rubia negó.

\- _¿No tienes a nadie?_

La platinada calló ante eso.

\- _¿Qué edad tienes?_ – Siguió inquiriendo, ahora con cara de preocupación.

\- _16._

El hombre permaneció pensativo, como si estuviera analizando la situación.

\- _Eres menor de edad y no tienes familiares que puedan tener tu custodia. Tendré que reportar el caso a la oficina de trabajo social._

\- _¿Trabajo social? ¿Eso qué significa?_

\- _Que ahora el gobierno se hará cargo de ti._

\- _No quiero que el gobierno se haga cargo de mi, puedo hacerme cargo yo misma._

\- _Eres menor de edad y la ley es clara al respecto._

- _¡Me importa un bledo la ley! ¡No permitiré que me lleven a un orfanato!_ \- Exclamó alzando la voz.

Los médicos y enfermeras que permanecían en la habitación de inmediato desviaron la atención hacia la discusión que se llevaba a cabo.

\- _Cálmate jovencita, todo se hará pensando en tu bienestar._ – Dijo él tratando de apaciguarla.

 _\- ¡Ya dije que no! ¡Me iré de este hospital y me haré cargo de mi vida. No necesito a nadie!_

\- _Lo siento, pero no podrás irte de estas instalaciones._

\- _¡¿Acaso piensa retenerme en contra de mi voluntad?!_

\- _Si es necesario. Eres menor de edad, ya te lo expliqué._

\- _¡Atrévase a retenerme y verá de lo que soy capaz!_ \- Amenazó.

\- _Por favor Deisy, manda a llamar a la trabajadora social._ – Le pidió el medico a una de las enfermeras, la cual obedeció inmediatamente.

\- _¡Déjeme ir!_ \- Exigió intentando esquivar al hombre mientras este le impedía el paso.

 _\- No puedes hacer eso_. – Insistió él.

\- _¡Quítese de mi camino!_ – Siguió forcejeando.

Los demás médicos al ver que las cosas se habían salido de control se acercaron para ayudar a su colega y apartar a la furiosa chica.

\- _¡No me llevarán a ningún lado! ¡Suéltenme!_ – Se resistía mientras intentaba zafarse de los fuertes doctores que la sostenían de los brazos.

Al poco tiempo ingresó una elegante mujer, la cual se alarmó al ver la situación de forcejeo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

 _\- Pero… ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!_

\- _Licenciada Steele que bueno que vino. Ocurre que el padre de esta joven acaba de fallecer y no tiene a ningún familiar que pueda hacerse cargo de ella. Le expliqué que debido a esta situación ella deberá pasar a custodia del gobierno, pero se niega rotundamente._ – Expuso el doctor a la trabajadora social.

La mujer desvió nuevamente la atención hacía la chica.

\- _¿Cuál es tu nombre linda?_ – Preguntó con una voz que rozaba la ternura.

La rubia mantuvo su postura de rebeldía y no contestó.

\- _Si no me dices tu nombre, me temo que tendremos que quedarnos por más tiempo en esta fea habitación._

\- _(…)_

 _\- Elsa… Mi nombre es Elsa._ – Dijo entre dientes.

\- _Tienes un bonito no nombre, Elsa._

 _\- (…)_

 _\- Dígale a estos sujetos que me suelten. –_ Exigió.

 _\- Por supuesto. Doctores, suelten a la joven por favor._

Estos accedieron y soltaron a la chica.

 _\- Ahora déjenme ir, no quiero estar aquí._

 _\- Sabemos que este no es un lugar en el que quisieras estar, pero es importante que nos dejes ayudarte. Somos tus amigos, no tus enemigos._

 _\- Ustedes no son mis amigos, mucho menos después de saber lo que quieren hacer conmigo, y la forma en que me han tratado._

 _\- Tal vez los doctores se excedieron en el trato, pero ellos sólo querían hacer lo correcto. Ahora seré yo la que se haga cargo, puedes confiar en mi._

 _\- Usted hará que me lleven a un orfanato, ¿Cómo pretende que confíe en usted?_

 _\- Te prometo que buscaré el mejor lugar para ti, no te enviaré a ningún sitio donde no te sientas a gusto._

 _\- Yo tengo mi casa, no tendría porque ir a ningún otro sitio._

 _\- Pero no puedes vivir sola, no hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad._

En ese momento Elsa recordó algo, no estaba segura de si decirlo o no, ya que podría ser completamente inconveniente en su actual situación. Pero era su única alternativa, debía jugarse la última carta antes de que fuera enviada a uno de esos sitios de acogida que tanto odiaba.

 _\- No soy la única que vivirá en esa casa, licenciada Steele._

 _\- Pero el doctor dijo que no tienes más familiares. ¿Quién más podría vivir allí contigo?_

 _\- Mi madrastra y hermanastra. ¿No le parece que esa es compañía suficiente?_

-/-

Las horas parecían interminables, escuchaba el tic tac del reloj y con cada movimiento de las manecillas su paciencia terminaba por agotarse. Frente a ella la licenciada Steele permanecía concentrada revisando algo en su computadora, la platinada la observaba con rabia y frustración considerándola una hipócrita, si, una hipócrita que decía ser su amiga pero que la mantenía retenida como a una vil delincuente.

\- _Al menos dime por cuanto tiempo piensas retenerme aquí._

 _\- Eso depende del tiempo que se demore tu madrastra en venir._

 _\- No tenías que haberla llamado._

 _\- Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo, su presencia es muy importante para poder determinar a manos de quien pasará tu custodia. ._

 _\- No quiero que nadie tenga mi custodia, quiero ser libre._

 _\- A estas alturas eso es imposible, ya te lo hemos explicado._

 _\- Ustedes y sus leyes absurdas. Los detesto a todos._

 _\- Sé que estás enojada, y lo comprendo. Acabas de perder a tu padre y no debe ser nada agradable sentirte retenida después de ese suceso, pero esto es necesario Elsa, no podemos pasar por alto tu situación._

 _\- Tu no sabes nada de mi situación, no hagas como si la conocieras._

 _\- Podría escucharla si tu decidieras contármela._

 _\- Ni lo sueñes, yo jamás te contaré nada._

 _\- ¿No confías en mi?_

 _\- ¿No es evidente que no?_

 _\- ¿En quién confías?_

 _\- En nadie._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque todos son unos malditos mentirosos._

La mujer guardó silencio mostrándose pensativa.

\- _Sabes Elsa, aunque no quieras contarme tu situación, yo ya puedo hacerme una idea general de la misma._

 _\- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuál es mi situación entonces?_

\- _Tu comportamiento muestra un patrón típico de personalidad agresiva, las personas sólo adquieren este patrón cuando han permanecido demasiado tiempo en ambientes igual de agresivos. Basándome en esto, puedo determinar que has vivido un pasado violento._

La platinada permaneció en silencio, tratando de evitar a toda costa que en su expresión se evidenciara su asombro.

\- _Si lo que intentas es persuadirme, de una vez te digo que no lo conseguirás._

 _\- Mi intención no es persuadirte, mi intención es ayudarte._

 _\- Por favor ya deja de decir que quieres ayudarme, es obvio que no te creo._

 _\- (…)_

 _\- ¿Sabes cómo terminé de comprobar mi teoría?_

Elsa se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta.

\- _Leyendo esto que tengo aquí…_

La mujer giró la pantalla de su computadora y le mostró lo que allí estaba revisando. Era nada más y nada menos que su historia clínica, en la cual se encontraba el registro de todas las veces que había estado internada en el hospital por golpes y fracturas graves.

La platinada permaneció muda, después de ver eso ya no supo que más decir.

- _Ya no tienes que vivir con miedo Elsa, si tu me lo permites yo podré ayudarte a sacar toda esa rabia y todo ese dolor que llevas acumulado dentro de ti._

 _\- No eres la primera persona que dice querer ayudarme, sinceramente, ya no puedo confiar en nadie._

Justo en ese instante se escucharon dos golpes a la puerta, y la licenciada Steele no tuvo más alternativa que cortar la conversación y atender al llamado.

 _\- ¡Siga!_

Cuando la puerta se abrió, entró una castaña vestida de negro, mostrando un rostro un poco desencajado.

\- _Buenas tardes._ – Saludó.

Elsa se alarmó al descubrir quien llegaba.

\- _Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo servirle?_ \- Contestó Steele.

\- _Mi nombre es Rachel Griffin, soy la esposa de Azael Blair._ – Dijo en un tono que sonó afligido.

\- _Oh, adelante señora Griffin, la estábamos esperando. Soy la licenciada Steele, mis condolencias con usted por su pérdida._ – Se acercó muy amablemente.

\- _Muchas gracias licenciada. Siento la demora, vine lo más rápido que pude._

 _\- No se preocupe, mientras usted llegaba aproveché para conversar con Elsa._

Los ojos miel de la castaña se clavaron ahora en la platinada.

\- _¿Ah si?... Espero que mi hijastra no le haya dado problemas._

- _Elsa y yo ya nos vamos entendiendo._ – Miró a la rubia sonriendo.

 _\- Oh, eso me parece bien. Pero entonces no entiendo a qué se debe esta citación con usted._

\- _Tome asiento por favor._ – Invitó.

Rachel aceptó la invitación y se sentó en la silla ubicada al lado de Elsa, mientras que Steele la siguió sentándose también en su sitio.

\- _Bien, como usted ya se enteró, el señor Blair ha fallecido. Él era el único familiar consanguíneo de Elsa, y por ser ella menor de edad, requiere de un tutor legal que tenga su patria potestad hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Ella se rehúsa a que su custodia quede en manos del gobierno, ya que por ningún motivo desea ir a una casa de acogida. Mientras analizábamos la situación, la joven me comentó que en su vivienda también habitan su madrastra y hermanastra, quienes no son sus familiares directos pero si tienen un parentesco por afinidad, ya que legalmente usted era casada con su padre. Esto la convierte en la única persona que puede reclamar la patria protestad de Elsa, y es por eso que la he citado hoy aquí, para preguntarle si está dispuesta a asumir esa tarea._

Hubo silencio, Rachel miró a Elsa con intensidad, como si en su mirada quisiera trasmitir algo que la rubia supo interpretar muy bien.

 _\- ¡No quiero a esta mujer como mi tutora!_ – Exclamó poniéndose de pie y sorprendiendo a la licenciada con aquella reacción.

\- _¿Por qué no quieres Elsa? -_ Preguntó Steele.

\- _¡Porque no quiero y punto!_

\- _¿Eres consciente de que ella es tu única oportunidad para evitar que vayas a la casa hogar?_

 _\- Lo sé._ – Contestó apretando sus puños con impotencia.

\- _¿Y aun así prefieres rechazarla?_

Estaba poniendo su máximo esfuerzo en el autocontrol, quería dejar salir todo, gritar que aquella mujer no era la mansa paloma que aparentaba ser, desenmascararla y decir que ella era la culpable de su actual situación, que había matado a su padre y que ahora su próximo objetivo sin duda sería ella. Pero también sabía que revelar eso le traería consecuencias y que con Rachel no tenía posibilidades de huir de ellas.

\- _Si, prefiero ir a la casa hogar._

Steele no salía de su asombro, esa sin duda era una respuesta que no se esperaba. Ahora su perspectiva con respecto al caso de Elsa Blair había cambiado, sabía que guardaba muchos más secretos de los que creía contemplados.

\- _¿Está usted de acuerdo con la posición de su hijastra, señora Griffin?_ \- Cuestionó ahora analizando a la mujer.

 _\- No lo estoy en lo absoluto. –_ Respondió con contundencia.

\- _Muy bien, ¿Entonces que piensa hacer al respecto?_

\- _Lo que es mi deber hacer, reclamar su patria potestad._

\- _¡Tu no tienes ningún deber conmigo!_ \- Gritó la rubia.

Rachel se puso de pie y la miró directamente.

\- _Voy a prometerte algo Elsa. Seré justo la clase de madre que mereces._

No necesitaba ser adivina para saber el significado de aquellas palabras. No eran una promesa, estas eran una amenaza.

…

* * *

 **Reviews**

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo con velocidad exprés. Muchas gracias a los que leen y también a los que comentan.

Hasta la próxima :)

 **Gorgino:** Si, lo sé. Es una historia un poco rara, hasta para mi XD

 **Madh-M:** Ya sabrás en su debido momento cuales son las intenciones de Rachel. En cuanto a Elsa y Anna, creo que con los nuevos acontecimientos su relación va a intensificarse. No te pierdas lo que sigue. Saludos!


	10. Puertas abren, otras cierran

**Capítulo 10. – "Puertas abren, otras cierran"**

* * *

La lluvia torrencial caía sin parar y una estrecha carpa era lo único que evitaba que el ataúd de Azael Blair quedara atascado en el lodo. Su entierro era tan deprimente como lo fue su vida, carente de flores y de lágrimas que lo añoraran, acompañado únicamente por los rezos de un sacerdote que imploraba por el descanso de su alma mientras tres mujeres lo escuchaban. Elsa observaba con una expresión inalterable, Anna y Rachel se hallaban a su lado.

Las plegarias del religioso culminaron y la tierra comenzó a caer sobre la madera enterrando a la bestia para siempre, con ello la platinada sintió una extraña combinación entre liberación y desamparo, porque ahora era libre de la bestia, pero estaba presa en manos de su madrastra.

Miró a la castaña sin que ella se percatara, esta permanecía con la vista fija sobre el ataúd, y era casi imperceptible, pero en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, una muy disimulada sonrisa que evidenciaba cuanto lo disfrutaba.

Elsa volvió a desviar la mirada sin dejar de pensar en todo aquello. La muerte de su padre ya era una realidad, ¿Ahora que seguiría? ¿La suya?... Era la peor sensación que había sentido en su vida, no había ninguna otra que se le comparara a la incertidumbre, al no poder tener control sobre su destino, y lo peor, no saber en manos de quien había quedado.

Salió de la pequeña carpa y la intensa lluvia la bañó de golpe, pero no le importó, simplemente no podía seguir allí contemplando como todo se le iba de las manos.

Caminaba hacía la salida del cementerio cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos que la seguían, se giró y vio la empapada figura de la pelirroja acercándose a ella, entonces se detuvo en el acto.

\- _¿Qué quieres Anna?_

\- _¿A dónde vas?_

 _\- Ese no es tu problema._

 _\- No dejaré que te marches sola._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu madre te mandó a vigilarme?_

Anna hizo un gesto de extrañeza con aquella pregunta.

\- _Mi madre no tiene nada que ver._

 _\- Tiene mucho que ver._

\- _No vine aquí para escuchar tus suposiciones Elsa, vine para acompañarte a donde sea que vayas, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo._ – Contestó tajante.

\- _Entonces replantearé mi pregunta. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?_

 _\- Dime la verdad y te dejo en paz._

\- _¿De qué verdad me hablas?_

 _\- La verdad de por qué me evades._

La rubia no se esperó aquello.

 _\- ¿Estás segura de querer escucharla?_

 _\- Si._

 _\- Muy bien, entonces te la diré._ – Hizo una pausa - _La verdad es que no te soporto, tu presencia me molesta, me estorba. Anna te detesto, pero eres tan fastidiosa y tan tonta que ni siquiera lo notas._

Lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia caer, los ojos aguamarina la miraron estupefactos hasta que se tornaron cristalinos, estos estaban llorando, a pesar de que el agua que caía casi no permitía percibirlo. Anna no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó cumpliendo su promesa, la promesa de dejarla en paz de una vez por todas.

Elsa la vio alejarse y sintió un vacío consumirla por dentro, ya estaba hecho, ahora lo único que debía hacer era aprender a vivir con ello.

-/-

Era de noche y Elsa regresaba a casa, era uno de esos días en los que no le encontraba sentido a nada, en los que se movía, respiraba o existía, únicamente por impulso, o por necesidad. Subió las escaleras y se topó otra vez con la puerta de los copos de nieve, suspiró ante las sensaciones que esa puerta le hacia sentir, pero las ignoró y la abrió para encerrarse otra vez en su pequeño rincón.

Esperaba encontrar lo de siempre, el azul y los copos de nieve de la decoración, las dos camas ubicadas una al lado de la otra y a una pelirroja acostada en una de ellas leyendo su libro nocturno antes de dormir. Pero eso no fue lo que encontró, en vez de dos camas había sólo una, y en vez de una pelirroja había desolación. Esto le sorprendió, salió de nuevo y buscó en el pasillo indicios de la chica, pero no había rastros de ella. Entonces un sentimiento de alarma se generó en su interior.

\- _¿Anna?_ \- Dijo fuerte con la intención de que esta le escuchara, pero no hubo respuesta.

Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina, la que también estaba vacía, al igual que el comedor, la sala, el jardín y el baño. ¿Acaso se había marchado?... La sola idea hizo que su corazón latiera asustado, o más específicamente, desesperado.

Volvió a subir las escaleras y comenzó a abrir el resto de puertas de la segunda planta. La habitación de Rachel estaba solitaria, pero esto no era raro ya que podría encontrarse en otro de sus viajes repentinos. Abrió la del segundo baño y en este tampoco había nadie, así que sólo le quedaba una puerta más por abrir, la de la habitación de invitados. Se paró frente a ella y la abrió con esperanza, en cuanto lo hizo, dio un respiro de tranquilidad. Allí estaba la cama que hacia falta y la pelirroja que buscaba acostada en ella, con los audífonos puestos escuchando música desde su iPod. Anna la miró con sorpresa en cuanto notó su presencia, se quitó los audífonos y siguió mirándola, pero esta vez con recelo.

\- _¿Qué quieres?_ \- Preguntó secamente.

Elsa no supo que decir, permaneció muda como una estatua.

\- _¿Qué quieres Elsa?_ \- Volvió a preguntar con igual tono.

\- _Vi que no estaban tus cosas en la habitación y… quería cerciorarme de a dónde las habías llevado._

\- _Pues ya ves, están aquí. Ahora ya tienes tu habitación de regreso, te he librado de mi presencia._

La rubia guardó silencio durante un breve instante.

 _\- Bien, es lo mejor_. – Respondió sin alargar más el asunto, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se marchó a la que ahora era sólo su habitación.

Le puso seguro a la puerta de los copos de nieve y se tumbó en la cama observando el espacio vacío donde Anna debería estar. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto verlo así?... Ya se había acostumbrado a verla allí todos los días, a su presencia, a su compañía, sabía que ella misma se había encargado de alejar todo eso, pero le costaba, y le costaba más de lo que desearía.

Eso que estaba sintiendo le hizo replantearse muchas cosas. Esa desesperación que sintió al creer que se había marchado para siempre, esa sensación de vacío y de soledad, pero sobre todo, eso anhelo que ahora tenía por volver a tenerla cerca. Ella no era así, esa no era la Elsa dura y fiera que tanto se había esmerado en forjar, algo había cambiado y en ese instante cayó en cuenta de ello.

\- _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Negó para si misma ante lo increíble que aquello le parecía, siguió negándoselo una y otra vez, pero de nada le servía porque el sentimiento no desparecía. Hasta que aceptó que no tenía sentido seguir negando lo evidente, entonces lo reconoció, estaba enamorada, perdidamente enamorada de Anna Saints.

-/-

La castaña llegó a su destino después de un largo viaje por carretera. La recibieron las enormes puertas de una mansión situada al noreste de Filadelfia, estas se abrieron para permitirle el paso y condujo su auto atravesando los imponentes jardines que adornaban la entrada con majestuosidad. Luego se acercó un hombre mayor vestido de mayordomo, este recibió su pequeña maleta y la saludó con amabilidad.

\- _Bienvenida de nuevo, señora Rachel._

 _\- Gracias Arthur. ¿Puede ella recibirme ahora?_

\- _Si señora, la está esperando en su despacho._

La castaña asintió y se dirigió hacía allí.

El despacho era precedido por una enorme puerta de madera elaborada del más fino roble, en la que estaba tallada a mano la espléndida figura de un león, símbolo del linaje heredero del lugar. Tocó dos veces y al instante escuchó una elegante voz que provino desde el otro lado…

 _\- ¿Quién es?_

 _\- Soy yo, Rachel._

 _\- Puedes seguir._

Acató la invitación topándose con más lujo del que ya había contemplado y con la mirada expectante de una hermosa mujer que esperaba con ansias escuchar sus noticias.

\- _¿Y bien?_

\- _Ya está hecho señora._

A la mujer se le notó complacencia en su expresión.

\- _¿Él obtuvo lo que merecía?_

\- _Por supuesto, justamente lo que merecía_. – Contestó la castaña con satisfacción.

\- _Espero que tu hayas obtenido lo que buscabas._

 _\- Lo obtuve, y le estaré eternamente agradecida por ello._

 _\- Muy bien. ¿Qué hay de ella?_

\- _Ella ahora está bajo mi poder, todo salió según el plan._

La mujer giró su silla dándole la espalda, luego miró por el enorme ventanal que daba vista al jardín.

\- _Entonces es hora de pasar a la fase tres._

 _\- Procederé cuando usted me diga._

\- _Procede ahora._

 _\- Como ordene._

Rachel se dio la vuelta para salir, pero antes de que lo hiciera la mujer volvió a hablarle…

\- _Recuerda lo que te dije, ellas no deben enterarse de nada. No todavía._

\- _Puede estar tranquila, no lo sabrán hasta que usted decida._

\- _Ese momento es inminente._

\- _¿Está preparada para ese momento?_

La elegante dama presionó el botón que hizo girar nuevamente su sofisticada silla de ruedas.

 _\- Más de lo que he estado toda mi vida._

Rachel sonrió y abandonó el despacho para irse a cumplir la última parte de su misión, la más importante de todas.

…

* * *

 **Reviews**

Capítulo corto pero revelador. La próxima semana tendrán el que sigue, les revelará aún más. Nos leemos!

 **Love Girl:** Hola, espero que ya te encuentres mejor de salud. Te agradezco por permanecer fiel a mi historia y tomarte el tiempo de comentar a pesar de estar enferma :) En cuanto al capitulo, pues ya ves que aquí nunca se sabe que va a pasar. Ya pronto verás como la historia da un giro inesperado. Saludos, te cuidas!

 **Madh-M:** No creo que ahora que se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, Elsa tome tan a la ligera el hecho de no ver a Anna nunca más. Ella tendrá que pensar muy bien lo que va a hacer con su amada pelirroja de ahora en adelante. No te preocupes, ya tendrás Elsanna. Saludos!

 **Siari55:** Pronto sabrás para que la quiere Rachel, y te sorprenderá ;) Gracias por comentar, saludos!


	11. Un misterio para Sherlock

**Capítulo 11. – "Un misterio para Sherlock"**

* * *

Era sábado al medio día, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente al mismo ritmo en que sus pies trotaban. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos kilómetros llevaba recorridos, en realidad su cabeza no tenía tiempo para pensar ellos, ya que sólo pensaba en ella, en Anna.

Creyó que hacer un poco de actividad física le ayudaría a despejar sus inquietantes pensamientos, pero no estaba resultando, por el contrario, aquella pelirroja seguía cada vez más arraigada en ellos, y mucho más después de descubrir lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo. Amor, ese sentimiento que creía tan irreal porque no lo conocía, hasta que ella llegó, como una tormenta despertando lo que estaba dormido y como un volcán poniéndolo todo en peligro de erupción, no podría ser otra cosa, aquello era igual a ese sentimiento del que la gente tanto hablaba y procuraba plasmar en novelas y poesías, algo muy parecido a un infinito y excitante caos.

Su celular empezó a sonar haciéndola detener la marcha, trató de controlar su agitada respiración y miró la pantalla para ver quién era, suspiró al comprobar el nombre, no tenía muchos deseos de contestar pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

 _\- ¿Dime?_

 _\- Te necesito en el salón, ahora._ – Respondió una mujer con tono exigente.

 _\- No me siento bien, hoy no estoy en condiciones._

 _\- Sabes que tu presencia es necesaria, no hay nadie que pueda reemplazarte_.

\- _Por un día que me ausente no se acabará el jodido mundo_. – Dijo sintiéndose cabreada.

\- _¡Joder Elsa, están todos esperándote, necesito que vengas!_ \- Exclamó la mujer.

\- _¡No iré, arréglatelas como puedas!_

Colgó la llamada y emprendió de nuevo su marcha, pero a los cinco segundos el celular volvió a sonar.

\- _¡Maldición!_ \- Gruñó. - _¡¿Acaso eres retrasada?! ¡Te dije que no iré!_ \- Gritó.

\- _¿Ahora insultas a tu ángel de la guarda, mi bella Elsa?_ \- Respondió una voz de mujer diferente a la de la primera llamada.

\- _Perdone señora, creí que era Morgana._

 _\- Lo imagino, ya escuché lo que le dijiste hace un momento. ¿Qué es lo que te impide venir?_

 _\- Me siento indispuesta el día de hoy._

 _\- Entiendo. Si no puedes venir está bien, ya buscaremos la forma de calmar a quienes te aclaman. Pero recuerda, no encontrarás mejor remedio que hacer aquello que te hace sentir viva._

La platinada suspiró y lo consideró unos segundos.

 _\- Estaré allí en unos minutos._

Del otro lado de la bocina, una mujer de cabellos plateados sonrió.

- _Te estaremos esperando mi sol._

La platinada colgó la llamada y emprendió su camino. Elsa Blair se encontraba mortificada, pero había alguien más que podría ayudarla, alguien con quien estaba a tan sólo minutos de volver a reencontrase, como cada tarde, durante cada uno de sus días.

-/-

\- _Aquí estamos, te presento a la majestuosa Briston_. – Dijo Bella a una embelesada pelirroja que contemplaba con fascinación la inmensa biblioteca en la que se hallaban.

\- _No puedo creerlo, es inmensa._

 _\- Te lo dije, es la mejor biblioteca del estado, por no decir del país._

 _\- No puedo creer que no haya venido antes._

 _\- Y tan sólo espera a que veas nuestra sección favorita._

 _\- ¡Llévame allí amiga!_ \- Exclamó Anna.

\- _¡Shhh!_ – Se escuchó al instante de parte de los lectores que estaban en la zona.

La pelirroja pidió disculpas sintiéndose apenada, la emoción le había hecho olvidar que estaba en una biblioteca, donde la regla de oro es hacer silencio.

Bella la condujo hasta un gran letrero que colgaba del techo anunciando el nombre de la sección preferida por ambas, _Fantasía y Misterio._ Inmensos estantes colmados de libros de estos géneros ocupaban la zona y a Anna se le iluminaron los ojos con tan sólo verlos.

\- _Esto es un paraíso, un santuario._ \- Murmuró maravillada.

\- _Lo es amiga, lo es._ – Apoyó Bella igual de fascinada.

Ambas se miraron y se regalaron una sonrisa, luego entraron en medio de los grandes estantes quedando reducidas ante estos. Era como un bosque de historias y conocimiento, donde grandes autores eran árboles y maravillosas obras sus ramas. Conan Doyle, Allan Poe, Kepler, King, R. Martin, R. Tolkien, Dan Brown, y un sin número más de nombres relucían a la vista, haciendo casi imposible la tarea de decidirse por uno.

Anna tomó uno de A. Conan Doyle entre sus manos y resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, su obra favorita. Soñaba con ser algún día como Sherlock, convertirse en una habilidosa detective y ser capaz de resolver los más difíciles misterios.

Hojeó el libro con cuidado, se notaba que era un ejemplar antiguo, pero estaba perfectamente conservado. Cada uno de los lectores que lo habían tenido en sus manos lo habían cuidado como lo que era, una valiosa joya de la literatura, por supuesto ella no sería la excepción.

Se sentó en una de las mesas a leer algunos fragmentos, no se cansaba de hacerlo, muy a pesar de que ya conocía la historia casi que de memoria. Estaba concentrada en la lectura hasta que escuchó una voz que le hizo perder la concentración de manera instantánea.

 _\- ¿Es este el libro que buscaba?_

 _\- Si, es ese._

\- _Entonces tome, que lo disfrute._ – Dijo una joven entregándole el libro a una mujer de avanzada edad que visitaba la biblioteca.

\- _Gracias, eres muy amable cariño._ – Contestó la mujer.

\- _Es un placer atenderle. Si necesita que le colabore en algo más, no dude en llamarme._ – Esbozó una sonrisa.

Anna escuchaba y veía todo desde corta distancia, estaba estupefacta, sin poder creer que se tratara de la misma persona que ella conocía. Lo increíble no era que se tratara de Elsa, sino de la forma como se veía, como actuaba, era ella pero a la vez no lo era. La chica que tenía a escasos metros hablaba con docilidad y se expresaba de forma cariñosa, usaba lentes, falda y camisa manga larga, era una versión nerd de Elsa Blair, casi podría pasar por otra persona, pero era su misma voz, sus mismos ojos, su rostro, su cabello, tenía que ser ella.

En ese momento Bella llegó a donde Anna estaba.

- _Amiga mira cuantos libros interesantes encontré._ – Dijo sentándose en la misma mesa.

\- _Bella, observa hacía el frente._

La castaña hizo lo que su amiga le pedía y quedó igual de estupefacta en cuanto vio a la platinada.

\- _Esa es… ¿Es Elsa?_ \- Cuestionó con incredulidad.

\- _En teoría…_ \- Respondió Anna.

\- _¿Pero qué hace aquí? ¿Y por qué está vestida de esa manera?_

\- _No lo sé, estoy igual de confundida que tu._

\- _¿Por qué no la llamas y le preguntas?_

\- _Porque seguramente me ignorará y saldrá huyendo, como siempre lo hace._

\- _¿Quieres que lo haga yo?_

\- _Da igual que lo hagas tu, el resultado será el mismo._

\- _Pues correré el riesgo. ¡Hey Elsa!_

Sin que Anna pudiera reaccionar, la castaña llamó a la platinada en voz alta. Todos los que estaban cerca voltearon a mirarla, menos la chica en cuestión.

- _Te lo dije, está ignorándote._

\- _Aquí hay algo raro. La Elsa Blair que conozco ya habría volteado a verme y estaría enterrándome con su mirada fulminante. –_ Dijo Bella mostrándose pensativa.

Anna escaneó a la platinada detenidamente, hasta que de repente…

\- _Vamos, tenemos que irnos_. – Le dijo a Bella levantándose de la mesa.

\- _¿A dónde?_ – Inquirió la castaña.

\- _A comprobar mis sospechas. De ser ciertas, esto se va a poner interesante._

-/-

Anna llegó a casa y se encaminó directamente a la planta del segundo piso, Bella la seguía sin hacer preguntas, esperando el momento de descubrir lo que pretendía su amiga.

La pelirroja fue hasta la habitación de Elsa y sin anunciarse entró para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba, esta se encontraba vacía.

\- _Ya ves, no está en casa._ \- Se dirigió a la castaña.

- _¿Y eso que significa? ¿Crees que ella se disfrazó de nerd y te siguió hasta la biblioteca?_

 _\- Es una posibilidad._

 _\- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?_

\- _Averiguar qué es lo que esconde Elsa Blair._

 _\- ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Si se lo pregunto ella no me lo dirá, así que haré lo que más me gusta, descubrirlo yo misma._

 _\- Ya entiendo. ¿Necesitarás ayuda?_

\- _Por supuesto, todo detective necesita un buen cooperante._

Ambas sonrieron, era momento de poner en práctica todo lo que habían aprendido en sus lecturas, tenían un buen misterio en manos y había llegado el momento de resolverlo.

-/-

\- _¿No crees que con esta ropa llamamos mucho la atención?_

- _Claro que no, es sólo gabardina y sombrero, nada del otro mundo._

 _\- Si, pero no es como si la gente anduviera por ahí con gabardinas y sombreros a cuadros estando en pleno verano._

Anna suspiró.

\- _A ver Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi cooperante como detective o no?_

- _Si quiero._

 _\- Entonces ya deja de fijarte en nuestra ropa y concéntrate en lo verdaderamente importante, el misterio a resolver._

- _Como usted diga, señorita Sherlock._ – Dijo la castaña a modo de broma.

La pelirroja sonrió y ambas volvieron a concentrarse en su cautelosa observación. Se encontraban otra vez en la biblioteca Briston, escondidas detrás de un inmenso estante esperando la aparición de su objetivo.

\- _Posiblemente no venga, ya que si la teoría es cierta y ella sólo quería seguirte, la Elsa nerd no tendría porque estar aquí hoy, mucho menos si tu no estás a la vista._ – Concluyó Bella.

\- _Lo sé, sólo busco validar esa afirmación. Si Elsa nerd no aparece, la teoría de que me estaba siguiendo cobra fuerza._

Los minutos pasaron y el reloj marcó la 1:00 P.M. En ese momento una silueta delgada apareció en la entrada de Bristol, usando nuevamente falda larga, suéter y lentes.

\- _¡Allí está la sospechosa!_ \- Exclamó Bella.

- _La estoy viendo. ¿Sabes lo que significa?_

- _La teoría de que te estaba siguiendo se tambalea._

- _Exacto. Elsa debe pretender algo más, ¿pero qué?..._ – Mencionó Anna de forma pensativa.

En ese momento, algo completamente inesperado sucedió. Apareció alguien más en escena, alguien que Anna no se esperaba en lo absoluto y que terminó por hacerlo todo más confuso. Una mujer se había acercado a la platinada de lentes y conversaba con ella de forma amena. Anna simplemente no podía creerlo…

- _¿Qué hace mamá aquí?… ¿y que tiene que ver en esto?_

…

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Madh-M:** Pues a ver si tus teorías concuerdan con las de Anna ;) El Elsanna está en el horno, lo serviré en breve. Saludos!

 **Aldmagali:** Ya verás quien es la mujer misteriosa, próximamente lo sabrás. Gracias por comentar, aquí tienes la actualización sin nada de demora :)

 **Kaya16:** Y a mi me alegra mucho, mucho que ames mi fic, de verdad n_n Procuro detallar todo muy bien, sin exagerar claro jeje Aquí tienes el próximo cap, espero lo disfrutes. Besos :*


	12. Teoría revelada

**Capítulo 12. – "Teoría revelada"**

* * *

Seguía junto a su amiga observando detrás del gran estante, sin entender los motivos por los cuales su madre había pasado a formar parte del misterio. Era un movimiento completamente inesperado en el tablero de ajedrez y ahora tenía que volver a acomodar las fichas, ya que todo parecía tener un trasfondo mucho más complejo.

En teoría su madre debería estar de viaje, no allí en la biblioteca Briston platicando con una Elsa disfrazada de nerd. Pero, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que la teoría no concordaba con la realidad?... Era una pregunta más que se añadía a las muchas que ya tenía.

Las sospechosas seguían platicando, parecía ser una conversación tranquila, donde la mayor parte del tiempo era Rachel quien hablaba. Anna se sentía frustrada por no poder escuchar nada, ya que esto hacia mucho más difícil su investigación. Más sin embargo, analizaba cada uno de los gestos y actuaciones de las susodichas, logrando notar algo sumamente anormal en el comportamiento de la platinada. Era algo que podría pasar desapercibido para cualquiera que no conociera a Elsa Blair, pero no para ella. Se trataba de un tic nervioso, mientras platicaba con la castaña, la platinada actuaba con un tic nervioso en las manos, como si quisiera esconderlas constantemente entre sus mangas y le resultara imposible mantenerlas a la vista. Esto era algo que nunca le había visto a la Elsa que ella conocía, al contrario, esta siempre enseñaba las manos irradiando altivez y rebeldía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuaba de una forma tan diferente?... La pelirroja no lo comprendía, y mientras más preguntas sin respuesta surgían, más grande era su obsesión por descubrir el enigma.

Después de 20 minutos, Rachel se despidió de la rubia y partió en su automóvil con rumbo desconocido, mientras que Elsa permaneció allí ejerciendo una labor que parecía ser de bibliotecaria. Anna ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de que Elsa trabajara, pero al atar cabos y recordar sus llegadas nocturnas, así como su evidente estado de cansancio cuando el día finalizaba, entendió que aquello tenía sentido. Lo que no lo tenía era que Elsa se disfrazara de alguien distinto para poder trabajar y que tanto su madre como ella se lo ocultaran.

Siguió observando a la platinada alrededor de una hora y su conducta incoherente continuó presentándose, docilidad, intelectualismo y timidez era el patrón que manifestaba.

\- _Mi teoría es que sufre de un trastorno de personalidad._ – Dijo Bella.

\- _Si es así, ¿Por qué no lo noté antes?_ – Respondió Anna.

\- _Tal vez porque sabe ocultarlo muy bien._

\- _Las enfermedades mentales no se pueden ocultar Bella._

\- _Claro que se puede. ¿Acaso no has leído sobre psicópatas que han sabido ocultar muy bien sus trastornos durante años?_

\- _Esto no es como en los libros, es la vida real. Si Elsa tuviera ese trastorno mental, yo lo habría notado_.

\- _Tal vez te cegaron los sentimientos._

Anna clavó la vista en su amiga asombrándose con aquel comentario.

\- _Los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver._

\- _Pues muchos dicen que los sentimientos son la venda de los ojos._

 _\- Claro que no. Yo soy muy perceptiva, es imposible que algo así se me haya escapado._

 _\- Ay amiga, he leído tanto sobre amor… Cuando amamos a alguien todo los vemos perfecto. Incluso ahora, tienes lo evidente ante tus ojos y sigues sin poder verlo, sabes que Elsa tiene un problema porque su actitud no es normal, más sin embargo te lo niegas a ti misma._

 _\- Leer algo y vivirlo son dos cosas muy diferentes Bella. Si niego que Elsa tenga un trastorno no es porque esté ciega, es porque la conozco y mi intuición me dice que es así._

 _\- ¿Estás completamente segura de que conoces a Elsa?_

La pelirroja permaneció pensativa mirando a la platinada de lentes que seguía organizando libros a corta distancia.

\- _No tanto como antes._ – Respondió.

\- _Entonces no te cierres a las posibilidades, sabes que el trastorno es una teoría muy probable, no la omitas sin tener pruebas para refutarla._

Anna suspiró.

 _\- Está bien, incluiremos el trastorno de personalidad dentro de las teorías, pero no la daremos por sentada aún._

 _\- Vale, como diga la detective Saints._

Anna esbozó una leve sonrisa pero por dentro estaba preocupada, muy preocupada de que su amiga tuviera razón y el misterio que rodeaba a Elsa desencadenara en un problema mayor como ese. Y peor aún, que su madre fuera consciente de ello y no hiciera nada para ayudarla. Sin duda todo estaba pasando de un tono gris a negro, un negro que cada vez cobraba más intensidad y que empezaba a hacerle sentir miedo, miedo de que al final todo resultara ser tan oscuro que le resultara imposible regresar a la claridad.

-/-

La noche había llegado y la pelirroja permanecía sentada en el sofá mirando constantemente su reloj. Faltaban 5 minutos para las 9:00 P.M. y si sus cuentas no le fallaban, Elsa debería estar cruzando por esa puerta en breve.

En contados minutos su suposición se hizo realidad y la platinada apareció, esta se detuvo en seco cuando la vio allí sentada en la sala, Anna la miraba de pies a cabeza, analizándola y acumulando toda la información posible en su cabeza.

Lo primero que notó fue su apariencia, Elsa ya no llevaba la ropa de nerd sino su misma pinta rebelde de siempre. Lo segundo fue la actitud, el patrón de docilidad, intelectualismo y timidez había sido reemplazado nuevamente por el de altivez, rebeldía y agresividad. Y lo tercero fue el tic, el tic nervioso en las manos había desaparecido.

\- _¿Qué ocurre?_ – Preguntó la platinada ante la extraña mirada de Anna.

\- _Te estaba esperando._ – Contestó la pelirroja.

 _\- ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?_

 _\- Para que hablemos._

Elsa sintió una sensación de nerviosismo instantánea, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Anna.

\- _No creo que eso sea buena idea._ – Trató de evadir la rubia.

 _\- Sólo hablaremos Elsa, no es nada del otro mundo._

La platinada lo dudó.

\- _Está bien, pero aquí no, vayamos a mi habitación._

Anna asintió y la siguió hasta la puerta de los copos de nieve en el segundo piso, luego Elsa la dejó pasar al interior del recinto.

\- _¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? Ojalá sea rápido porque me siento cansada. –_ Inició diciendo la rubia.

El cansancio, otra nota mental que Anna tomó inmediatamente.

\- _Bien, sólo quiero que aclaremos las cosas._

 _\- ¿A qué cosas te refieres exactamente?_

\- _A nuestras diferencias, pienso que si vamos a seguir conviviendo bajo el mismo techo es necesario que las solucionemos._

 _\- Tu ya te cambiaste de habitación, eso va a contribuir a solucionarlas._

 _\- Me cambié de habitación porque tu me dijiste en la cara que me detestabas. Esa es otra razón por el cual estoy aquí, quisiera saber los motivos que te llevaron a detestarme._

 _\- No pienso decirlos._ – Contestó la platinada evadiendo el tema.

\- _Elsa no somos unas niñas. ¿Será que por una vez puedes expresarte tranquilamente sin evadir las cosas?_

 _\- Si no me apetece decir algo, simplemente no lo digo. Ya está._ – Continúo a la defensiva.

Anna la miró en silencio por un instante.

\- _¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que tú no me detestas, tú en realidad me temes._

\- _Yo no le temo a nadie, Anna Saints._

 _\- A mí sí._ – Aseguró.

\- _¿Y cómo por qué habría de temerte?_

 _\- Eso prefiero que me lo digas tú._

\- _¡Yo no te temo! ¡Ni a ti ni a nadie!_ \- Vociferó.

\- _Tus gritos lo único que hacen es confirmar que estoy en lo cierto._

 _\- ¡Eres tu la que debería temerme, así como lo hacen todos los que me conocen. Soy yo, la agresiva y temible Elsa Blair, alguien que puede destrozarte si se le provoca. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de ello?!_

\- _No te temo y nunca te temeré._

 _\- ¡Pues que tonta eres!_

\- _¡La tonta eres tú por no darte cuenta de la realidad, prefieres esconderte detrás de esa fachada de agresividad que cargas, pero tú no eres esa. Muéstrate como quien en realidad eres Elsa Blair!_ \- Exclamó Anna con exaltación, era sin duda una exigencia.

Elsa se acercó de golpe encarándola de frente.

\- _¡Esta soy yo! ¡Lo que ves es lo que hay!_

 _\- ¡Mientes!_ \- Exclamó Anna al borde de la desesperación.

 _\- ¡No miento!_

 _\- ¡¿Entonces que hacías disfrazada de nerd?! ¡¿Y qué clase de trato tienes con mi madre?!_

Elsa se detuvo en seco con aquel cuestionamiento, en su rostro se reflejaba sorpresa, pero también extrañeza.

\- _¿De qué me estás hablando?_ – Preguntó en un tono mucho más suave.

\- _Te vi Elsa, estuve en la biblioteca y las vi a ambas._

 _\- En verdad no sé de qué me hablas._

\- _¡Por favor ya no me mientas más! ¡Te estoy diciendo que las vi!_

\- _¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que no tengo una maldita idea de lo que me hablas!_

\- _¡¿Entonces yo soy la loca por haberte visto?!_

\- _¡Parece que sí!_

\- _Te vistes como una nerd y te vas a trabajar a la biblioteca Briston. Es lo que haces todas las tardes y por eso llegas de noche a casa. Mi madre lo sabe, pero me lo oculta también. ¡¿Por qué?!_

\- _Anna, yo jamás me he vestido de nerd y jamás he estado en esa biblioteca que dices._

 _\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Entonces a quien vi? ¿A alguna doble tuya y también de mi madre?!_

\- _¡No lo sé Anna, pero no fue a mí a quien viste!_

Anna se quedó muda observándola, estaba molesta de que se le siguiera negando lo evidente, pero después notó algo en los ojos de Elsa, había aprendido a descifrarlos y sabía cuándo estos le mentían, esta vez no parecían hacerlo, la rubia le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sus perlas aguamarina se abrieron en enormes orbitas ante esa revelación y con esta una nueva teoría surgió, una que la descolocó completamente.

\- _Tengo que irme._ – Dijo rumbo a la salida de la habitación.

\- _¿A dónde vas?_ – La detuvo Elsa tomándola del brazo.

\- _A mi habitación._

 _\- Dime qué sucede._

 _\- A su debido tiempo lo sabrás._

 _\- No puedes dejarme así Anna._

 _\- Elsa ten paciencia, te prometo que lo sabrás._

La platinada suspiró y la soltó del agarre. Anna salió de la habitación y se encerró en la suya, no pudo dejar de pensar en toda la noche, no después de la increíble teoría que ahora estaba considerando.

-/-

Al día siguiente, se hallaba de nuevo en Briston esperando a su objetivo, pero esta vez sería diferente, no estaba dispuesta a salir de allí sin una respuesta.

Esperaba sentada en una de las mesas, iba vestida con su ropa normal y no se molestó en esconderse. Bella no la acompañaba, era algo que había decidido terminar sola.

A la 1:00 P.M la rubia platinada se presentó, usando la misma vestimenta de nerd e instalándose en su pequeño escritorio de bibliotecaria. Anna la observó detenidamente mientras la dejaba instalarse, a los pocos segundos se puso en pie y se encaminó directamente hacia su objetivo sintiéndose completamente decidida. Se detuvo frente al escritorio y la platinada alzó la vista en cuanto notó una silueta frente a ella, sus ojos se encontraron y Anna casi estuvo convencida de la verdad.

\- _¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_ – Dijo la rubia amablemente.

\- _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ – Preguntó Anna directamente.

- _Mi nombre es Eliza._

 _\- ¿Eliza qué?_

 _\- Eliza Evans._

En ese momento Anna confirmó su teoría, aquella chica no era Elsa sino alguien muy parecida a ella, alguien que físicamente era sorprendentemente igual, posiblemente, su hermana gemela.

…

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Elsii:** Bueno, como tu ya lo has pedido, no te confirmaré ni te negaré nada. Esperemos a que sea la misma trama la que aclare tu duda con Respecto a Rachel y Elsa. Me alegra saber que el fic te ha gustado y te ha enganchado. Aquí tienes la actualización, procuré no hacerla tan demorada. Saludos!

 **Arendelleziegler:** Me agrada mucho saber que te fascina el fic, espero te siga fascinando a medida que avanzo en la trama :) Aquí ya tienes el siguiente cap. Saludos!

 **Love Girl:** Hola! Me alegra que ya te encuentres bien. Gracias por tus comentarios, creo que con este capitulo si quedó confirmado eso de que nunca se sabe lo que pasará. El complejo detectivesco de Anna está dando resultados, ya veremos como se las apaña con este nuevo descubrimiento. RP: Siii, imaginar a Anna y a la pobre Bella vestidas de esa manera fue gracioso :P


	13. Prosa poética

**Capítulo 13. – "Prosa poética"**

* * *

La incomodidad del momento era palpable, sobre todo para la platinada, quien no comprendía por qué aquella chica seguía observándola de manera extraña, casi como si estuviera frente a un fantasma.

Anna simplemente no podía ocultar su asombro, su máquina cerebral trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de atar cabos que le dieran lógica a su nuevo descubrimiento. Ahora tenía tres nuevas hipótesis, y eran las siguientes:

La primera, _tanto Elsa como su madre Rachel conocían de la existencia de la gemela, pero ambas lo ocultaban debido a alguna razón indeterminada._

La segunda, _la gemela y su madre Rachel sabían la verdad, pero se la ocultaban a Elsa debido a alguna razón indeterminada._

Y la tercera, _tanto Elsa como su gemela desconocían la existencia de la otra, su madre Rachel si lo sabía, más sin embargo lo ocultaba por alguna razón indeterminada._

Tres hipótesis sumamente factibles, pero el enigma principal era el trasfondo que las tres aguardaban, porque sin duda tenía que haber una razón muy poderosa para que se hubiese ocultado la existencia de Eliza Evans.

Los apellidos Blair y Evans no concordaban, tampoco sus vidas, ni sus personalidades, pero si concordaba lo que era visible ante los ojos, el parecido físico era innegable, tanto, que pudo confundirla incluso a ella que creía no poder confundir a Elsa con nadie jamás.

\- _Disculpa, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?_ \- Dijo la platinada interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Anna trató de recomponerse de inmediato.

\- _Eh, sí… ¿Eres experta en literatura verdad?_ \- Inquirió tratando de no generar sospechas en la chica.

\- _Bueno, la literatura es mi pasión, así que espero llegar a ser experta algún día._

\- _A mí también me encanta la literatura, sobre todo la de misterio. Sueño con ser detective._

\- _Eso suena muy interesante… Amm… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

\- _Oh, pero que maleducada he sido, discúlpame. Me llamo Anna Saints, mucho gusto._

\- _Mucho gusto Anna, soy Eliza._

 _\- Eliza es un bonito nombre._

 _\- Gracias, es mi madre quien se lleva el reconocimiento._

\- _¿Tu madre se llamaba igual?_

\- _No, pero fue ella quien me lo asignó. Incluso me lo dejó en un regalo. Mira…_ \- La rubia llevó la mano a su cuello y se sacó una cadena que tenía grabado su nombre.

\- _Es un bello regalo._ – Respondió Anna.

\- _Es mi pequeño tesoro._

En ese momento a Anna se le vino un recuerdo, ese donde Elsa le decía que la foto de su madre era su mayor tesoro.

\- _Eliza, ¿eres de Boston?_ – siguió indagando.

 _\- No, soy de New Haven, en Connecticut._

\- _Vaya, ¿y qué haces tan lejos de casa?_

- _Diversas situaciones me trajeron hasta aquí. Podría decirse que este debía ser mi camino._

 _\- Mmm ya entiendo… ¿Y tienes mucho tiempo de vivir aquí en Boston?_

 _\- Sólo unos cuantos días, apenas estoy instalándome._

 _\- Eso explica porque no te había visto antes…_ \- Murmuró en voz alta.

\- _¿Qué dices?_ \- Preguntó la rubia al no lograr escuchar bien.

\- _Oh no, no es nada importante, descuida._ – Anna trató de remediar su descuido.

La platinada la observó pensativa.

\- _Eres un poco extraña._

\- _¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _\- Lo digo más que nada por tu reacción de hace un momento, te quedaste paralizada un buen rato después de decirte mi nombre._

 _\- Ah, es que soy un poco torpe en ocasiones. Es algo normal en mí._ – Se burló de si misma.

\- _Ya veo, me recuerdas a alguien._

 _\- ¿Ah si? ¿A quién?_

\- _A mí. Torpe es mi segundo apellido._

Ambas rieron ante el comentario.

 _\- (...)_

\- _En verdad eres muy agradable. Llegué a pensar que eras de otra manera._ – Confesó la pelirroja.

 _\- ¿A qué manera te refieres?_

 _\- Tímida, poco sociable, evasiva…_

\- _Claro, seguramente fue mi aspecto nerd el que te hizo pensar eso._

\- _¡Oh, no, no, no quise decir eso!_

\- _Tranquila, no te estoy reprochando. De hecho estoy acostumbrada a que mi aspecto genere impresiones equivocadas._

 _\- Entonces… ¿No eres nerd?_

\- _Si ser nerd es devorar libros como ratón de biblioteca, sacar altos promedios en la escuela y escabullirte del bullicio como si fueras un vampiro, entonces sí, lo soy. Pero si por el contrario, significa ser antisocial y un tanto acomplejada, entonces no, para nada._

En ese instante, Anna bajó la vista hacía las manos de la chica y notó que estas seguían escondidas en su camisa.

\- _¿Tienes frio?_

\- _No, estamos en verano._

 _\- Si, pero tus manos... -_ Le dijo señalando en dirección a estas.

 _\- Oh eso... En realidad lo hago a propósito._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Es una larga historia._

\- _Pues ahora no tengo nada que hacer, si quieres te acompaño un rato y de paso me la cuentas._ – Le propuso esperando tener suerte.

\- _Mmm está bien. Pero siéntate, porque si sigues en pie te saldrán raíces._

Se rieron de la broma y Anna se sentó junto al escritorio, continuando así con su cometido de conseguir más información.

\- /-

Se hizo de noche y la pelirroja llegaba a casa sintiendo que la tarde había transcurrido demasiado rápido. Llevaba consigo un montón de pensamientos que ahora no sólo giraban en torno a Elsa, sino también alrededor de esa otra chica, Eliza.

En las horas que estuvieron platicando había logrado saber mucho sobre ella. En verdad era una chica sociable, como un libro abierto, algo que la diferenciaba aún más de Elsa.

Fue criada en un hogar conservador y esa era la verdadera razón de su aspecto nerd. Sus exigentes padres le habían grabado con tinta permanente la idea de que tenía que ser la mejor, provocándole traumas obsesivos como su insaciable necesidad de lectura y una implacable autoxigencia en el estudio, los cuales le ocasionaron diversos colapsos por agotamiento. Su manía de esconder las manos también era una consecuencia de estos traumas, en realidad no era un tic nervioso sino una manera de canalizar la ansiedad, una estrategia recomendada por su psicólogo para mantener calmado a su cerebro en los momentos de inactividad.

Su excelente promedio académico le permitió culminar la escuela con anticipación, así que a sus escasos 16 años ya tenía en su poder una beca para la mejor universidad de los Estados Unidos, nada más y nada menos que la Harvard University, donde dentro de poco ingresaría a estudiar Lenguas y Literatura.

Su trabajo en Briston era sólo una especie de pasantía anticipada, la cual consiguió gracias a que alguien muy importante tuvo acceso a sus brillantes notas. La identidad de ese "alguien" fue algo que Anna no logró averiguar, ya que ni siquiera la misma Eliza lo sabe. Supuestamente se trata de una persona perteneciente a la junta directiva de Briston, quien se dedica a cazar futuros talentos para el gremio de las letras. Para Anna, el hecho de que alguien caza talentos le otorgue tal oportunidad a una chica brillante no es extraño, pero si lo es que su madre supiera de su existencia y haya decidido callarlo. ¿Por qué?... eh ahí otro enigma. Intentó indagar sobre este de manera sutil, pero Eliza parecía no saber a qué mujer se refería exactamente. Fue un dilema, porque preguntarle de manera directa hubiese sido demasiado evidente, así que la pelirroja no tuvo opción, tenía que pensar en otra estrategia.

Otra cosa que a Anna no le cuadraba, era que al parecer Eliza no es adoptada, o al menos eso es lo que cree la chica. El caso es, que si los Evans son sus padres biológicos también tendrían que ser los de Elsa. Pero entonces, ¿Quién era en realidad Azael Blair, el padre de la otra platinada?... Indudablemente, ese era otro cabo suelto que tendría que revelar.

Había tantas incógnitas en el aire, tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Se sentía inmersa un mar de confusión, y entre más se sumergía, la marea más se agitaba. Podía compararlo también con una telaraña, cada vez que creía estar cerca del centro de la tela aparecía otro hilo que la alejaba, enredándola más y más.

Ingresó a la vivienda y de nuevo la encontró silenciosa. Era seguro que Elsa aún no llegaba, y su madre... bueno, ella debía seguir en otro de sus viajes misteriosos. Ahora era imposible no dudar de los motivos de su ausencia, antes estaba convencida de que los motivos eran meramente laborales, pero ahora... ahora sabía que su madre le ocultaba cosas, cosas que eran verdaderamente delicadas.

Subió las escaleras y continúo hasta el fondo del pasillo para irse a sus aposentos, pero al pasar por la puerta de los copos de nieve, esta se abrió y Elsa apareció como por arte de magia haciendo que se sobresaltara.

\- _¡Rayos Elsa! ¡Me has asustado!_ \- Exclamó.

\- _Llevo bastante tiempo esperándote._ \- Dijo la rubia en una especie de reclamo.

\- _Pensé que no estarías en casa. Llegaste temprano hoy._

\- _Si, llegué temprano porque tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente._

\- _Elsa, te dije que a su debido tiempo sabrás todo._

 _\- No, me vas a decir ahora mismo qué es lo que pasa._

\- _No pasa nada._

 _\- Anna no me mientas._

La pelirroja suspiró.

\- _Ayer no te interesaba saber nada de mí, ¿y ahora me insistes para que hablemos?_

 _\- Ayer dijiste cosas muy extrañas, no puedes pretender que ahora me quede como si nada._

\- _Tú no quisiste decirme la razón por la que me detestas, así que yo tampoco estoy obligada a decirte nada._

\- _¡Anna ya déjate de jueguitos y dime de una maldita vez cómo está eso de que me viste en una biblioteca vestida de nerd!_ \- Exigió elevando la voz.

\- _¡No fue a ti ¿vale?! ¡Te confundí!_

 _\- ¡Te conozco, no eres nada buena mintiendo!_

\- _¡¿Y tú sí?! ¡Eres excelente mintiendo, ¿verdad Elsa?!_

\- _¡Si tienes algo que reprocharme sólo dilo de una vez, a la cara y sin indirectas!_

- _¡Pues bien, te lo voy a decir! ¡Eres una mentirosa profesional, dijiste que serías como mi caballero protector y en vez de eso mira en lo que te has convertido, una salamandra me protegería mejor!_

\- _¡Yo a ti jamás te prometí nada!_

\- _¡Claro, porque eres incapaz de cumplir una promesa. Tú me detestas, en cambio yo... yo ya no te creo nada Elsa Blair!_

El silencio se hizo presente. Aquellas palabras llegaron con dureza hasta la platinada provocándole una sensación desagradable, algo que sin duda era muy parecido al dolor. Internamente luchaba por mantenerse indeleble.

\- _Bien, es bueno saber lo que en realidad piensas de mí._

Dio la vuelta para retirarse, se sentía desarmada, sin más argumentos que decir.

\- _!¿Acaso eres tonta?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega?!_

Gritó Anna con rabia, su paciencia había decaído por debajo del límite _._ Odiaba la cobardía de Elsa, porque sabía que su huida era sólo eso, pura y mera cobardía.

La platinada se detuvo en seco y volteó a mirarla, su expresión era de sorpresa, pero también de confusión.

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que mire Anna?_

\- _¡La realidad, deja de huir por una vez en tu vida y concéntrate en lo que está frente a tus ojos!_

\- _¿Lo que está frente a mis ojos?... Frente a mis ojos estás tú._

 _\- Por eso, mírame a mí Elsa, hay algo muy importante que no has visto._

Era casi como una súplica, Anna quería que Elsa viera, que viera aquello tan fuerte que se guardaba en su interior y que la haría explotar si no lo sacaba. Porque a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, a pesar del constante dolor que aquella patinada le hacía sentir con su testarudez, el hechizo no desaparecía, estaba metida en una burbuja y necesitaba salir, pero para su infortunio, la única persona que podía sacarla era la misma que la rechazaba.

\- _Anna, yo nunca he sido buena para ver a través de los demás._

\- _Mírame Elsa, mira mis ojos y dime que ves…_

La pelirroja acortó más la distancia, tenía la esperanza de que la cercanía le ayudará con su necesidad, que sus ojos cargados de sentimiento abrieran los de Elsa y le mostraran la verdad.

La platinada clavó sus ojos azul hielo en los de Anna y se sintió tambalear, vio a través de ellos y de nuevo aquella energía apareció, como un imán, como una luz que lo iluminó todo suprimiendo completamente su oscuridad, esa que cargaba consigo desde siempre y que parecía imposible de exterminar. Entonces algo dentro de si se abrió y pudo verlo, estaba tan claro, tan nítido, aquellos ojos le mostraron una asombrosa revelación…

\- _Amor…_ \- Salió de sus labios como un susurro.

\- _Si Elsa, amor. Yo te amo…_

Y en ese momento Anna sintió como la burbuja se rompía, sitió liberarse y volverse ligera, maravillosamente ligera.

Terminó de acortar la distancia y la besó, esta vez sin miedo, sólo con liberación. Quería transmitirle tantas cosas, quería que ella se diera cuenta de la realidad y entendiera que no debía detestarla, que uno simplemente no puede detestar a alguien que lo ama, así como ella la estaba amando desde el mismo instante en que la conoció.

Para Elsa todo era tan novedoso, era una sensación prodigiosa, un despertar distinto. Era ver la luz por primera vez y dejar de sentirse sola, porque ahora sabía que era correspondida y que no era la única que estaba sintiendo aquella locura.

Se entregó al beso que su amada le daba, dejándose llevar sin ninguna clase de ataduras. Era libertad, libertad pura. En ese instante supo que el caos de su corazón tenía un compañero, ese compañero era el caos de Anna, y juntos vibraban como uno solo, en una misma sincronía.

Sus corazones se aceleraban y era imposible detenerlos, porque estaban sintiendo pero a grandes escalas, como ninguna de las dos había sentido antes. La puerta de los copos de nieve era testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, posteriormente lo fue la habitación inmersa en azul y fantasía, aquella que compartían antes de que el miedo y el ego las separara. Esta ahora era testigo de sus besos y caricias, se estaban entregando por primera vez, con delicadeza pero con ahínco, dejándose llevar por una estela de sentimiento que parecía interminable.

Elsa la valoraba como si fuese un tesoro, sus manos la tocaban como si acariciaran una flor, sus labios la besaban como si deleitaran un majar, todo su ser sabía quién era esa pelirroja a la que le estaba haciendo el amor, era su vida, su vida misma.

La pelirroja sentía la emoción desbordarse en su interior, la tenía, por fin la tenía. Estaba viviendo la exquisita prosa poética, el infinito éxtasis de sus novelas, sin duda eso era, eso era lo que significaba tocar el cielo con el alma y ahora su alma era de ella, era de Elsa.

...

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Love Girl:** Poco a poco los cabos se van atando. Te confieso algo, en el mismo texto van apareciendo pistas, puede que en el momento no las pilles, pero después las verás claramente :) Me alegra que el fic te siga manteniendo enganchada, esto se pondrá cada vez mejor, así que no te pierdas lo que sigue. Beso y abrazo para ti también. Chau.

 **Bekwo:** La verdad es que desde hace rato venía con la idea de cambiar la descripción de la historia, porque lo cierto es que la trama ha cambiado bastante a comparación como la tenía pensada inicialmente. Con tu comentario me confirmaste que debía hacerlo, así que ya lo hice, y esta si va mas acorde. La intriga es el principal objetivo de este escrito, porque si hay intriga significa que el lector siente enganche con el misterio que abarca la historia, y eso me gusta :) Ahí verás si tu teoría es cierta. Gracias por comentar.

 **Madh-M:** Tu eras la que me pedía Elsanna, pues hala, hoy la tuviste! Espero te haya gustado el avance de nuestras chicas :) Después me contarás si llegas a atinarle con la teoría. Saludos!

 **Aldmagali:** Yo prefiero que sean ustedes mismos quienes aclaren sus dudas con base en la lectura, la verdad soy muy mala para eso de los spoilers :v ¿Cuál de las dos teorías crees que sea verdad basándote en lo que leíste en el presente capitulo? ¿Es una hermana gemela o es trastorno de personalidad?... Tu me dirás :) Ah y por fa, no te mueras con de intriga! D:


End file.
